Serpents and Sorcerers
by Midgard slangehalskjede
Summary: Au D-of-M Harry steps through the veil in an attempt to save his godfather and ends up in an alternate universe where he is a death eater his parents are alive his sister is the girl who lived and his heratige is unlocked as well as his true power that combined with his trip through the veil awaken dormant substances within his improved body binding them together; warnings inside
1. Serpents and Sorcerers

Disclaimer-this the only time I shall write this I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does

First I am going to get a few things straight There will be smut a harm and incest if you have a problem with that then don't read the story simple. There will not be slash I do not have anything against it I just do not want to write about it this will be au and will contain swearing if that offends you then what are you doing reading a story of this rating. Reviews are welcome as are PMs also CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome but if you just want to insult me or my story you can put in words your probably meager inteligence can understand go boil your head. This is my first story so if you do not like it cut me some slack I will try to update monthly but if I get some positive feedback that rate shall go up now please read my story and enjoy. Ps hopefully it won't be too bad as I have won a writing competition that no one has ever heard of which came with a hundred dollars (woohoo) but I think that was a one off (if you agree please refrain from informing me as although I do not think of myself as egotistical I do still have one).

**Department of Mysteries**

Harry grunted as the blast of purple fire slammed into him knocking the wind out of him and rudely introduced his back to the cold hard stone of the wall resulting in several cracks both from both his chest and the wall. "Good thing I took that hit" thought Harry "I don't think that Hermione could have taken that hit and stayed conscious.". Pointing his wand he grunted out the stunning spell "_Stupefy"_ it hit Dolohov in the chest sending him flying backwards through the air just like Harry had moments earlier. Unlike Harry however Dolohov did not stay conscious. "Are you alright?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I'm fine" she assured him. "Are you okay?".

"Yeah" Harry grunted although he was feeling anything but "what do you think that was he hit me with?"  
"I think it was _the serpents fire _invented by Herpo the Foul, it's basically a magical version of basilisk venom only not as potent it is however meant to have a lingering effect I think that because he couldn't say the spell out loud it didn't have as potent an effect as it was meant to.".  
"Makes sense" Harry grunted his forearm was starting to burn with cold fire slowly spreading through his body "almost like basilisk venom" he thought "No it's just residual from Dolohov's spell." he assured himself "even I don't have luck that bad, do I?" Shaking his head to clear his thoughts away he staggered towards the door that lead out of the chamber. "Come on" he told Hermione "we have to find the others".  
"What about Neville we can't leave him here."  
"You're right" Harry said "What was that spell Sirius used on Snape to get him out of the shrieking shack?" Harry thought desperately "Ah yes _mobilicorpus." _Suddenly Harry heard Hermione gasp he whipped around wand coming up light flaring at its tip to find Hermione staring shocked at the floating form of Neville "Did I do that?" Harry wondered, waving that away as a thought for another time he again headed for the door with the unconscious form of Neville and a shocked Hermione following him.

Hermione watched Harry start out of the room and trailed behind him gazing blankly at his back. "How did Harry cast that spell wordlessly and wandlessly? I always knew he was powerful but even Dumbledore can only perform small feats of magic without a wand like putting out a candle he can't perform anything even approaching a first year spell let alone something like _mobilicorpus_! That along with his growth over the summer is just so sexy!" Suddenly Hermione realized what she had just thought "don't think like that he is your best friend" she scolded herself "besides he'd never think about you like that; why would he want a bushy haired girl who doesn't have any tits when he could have any girl he wants?" sighing Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts and realized that they were back in the chamber with the veil.

As clever as Hermione was she was not always right as demonstrated here she did in fact have tits quite sizable ones to however as she had always been either dressed demurely or in robes while her class mates had worn clothes that accented their assets this combined with her shyness resulted in her lack of knowledge that her d-cup breasts were not only acceptable but rather large by common a door on the opposite side of the chamber burst open and Ron Luna and Ginny spill out of it followed by three death eaters almost simultaneously another door opened and the other death eaters filed in slowly Hermione and the others slowly backed away wands up until they were standing back to back on the raised dais in the middle of the room the death eaters surrounding them and leering evilly at one another except for Bellatrix who was gazing at Harry hungrily Hermione almost growled as she saw the woman ogling her Harry "wait" she thought to herself "when did I become so possessive?" Hermione would have continued her pondering but she was shaken from her thoughts by another door at the top of the chamber opening and the Order of the Phoenix rushing through immediately firing off spells at the death eaters who cursed and began returning fire while dodging streaks of light momentarily forgetting the teenagers behind them and paying for their absentminded ness as they began collapsing from the stream of stunners spewing from their wands.

Bellatrix had to try hard to keep herself from licking her lips as she got her first good look at Potter standing resolute on the dais looking far to sexy to be legal. Bellatrix swore to herself that she would ask her lord to allow her to keep Potter as her slave she could very easily imagine him servicing her whenever she felt like it, pounding her into near unconsciousness every night and most days the mere thought sending plesurable heat pooling in her core. Suddenly her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the arrival of the Order of the Phoenix including her niece who immediately began hurling spells at Bellatrix.

Tonks took stock of the situation the moment she entered the room and seeing her aunt standing in front of a salivatingly gorgeous man with black hair and glowing green eyes who it took her a moment to recognize as Harry immediately began hurling spells at her. After a few minutes of exchanging spells Tonks ducked under a rather nasty spell designed to make a person feel as if they were surrounded by dementors and was hit squarely by a stunner she barely had time to see let alone react to and was pushed forcefully into unconsciousness.

Harry watched in horror as he saw the jet of red light sail under Sirius's guard and hit him square in the chest, the impact lifting him off his feet and carrying him through the veil behind him Harry ran forwards ignoring Remus who was yelling at him to stop and stepped through the veil with the intention of pulling Sirius out. Harry had a brief sensation as if someone had dunked a bucket of water over his head emerged on the other side except something was different. The death eaters were tied up in a corner and he was surrounded by Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Bellatrix this time wearing auror robes instead of death eater ones, an extremely attractive girl with jet black hair hazel eyes large breasts a slim waist and long legs that managed to somehow look sexy even while she was wearing robes and two people who upon seeing them made him freeze. One was a tall man with messy jet black hair and brown eyes framed by glasses and a red haired woman with startling emerald green eyes, his parents. Harry was so shocked at seeing them that he almost didn't notice several small but crucial details; one he had grown to the intimidating height of six foot five, two the cold burning sensation that had been spreading through his body was gone and three the body itself had changed markedly. His teeth were now sharp and serrated his incisors were unusually long he could also somehow feel two channels through them one designed to convey venom from sacks in the roof his mouth and one meant to transfer blood from a victims wound into a specially designed intestinal tract: leathery bat wings protruded from his back; his head had lengthened out into something resembling a wolf's; fur had sprouted all over his body and a line of spikes ran down his back starting inbetween his eyes running down between his shoulder blades and along the scaly tail that had sprouted from him. The tail ended in a long spike that, like his fangs was designed to pump venom into a victims blood stream; his hands had morphed into claws like those of a werewolf his feet likewise and although he couldn't see it his eyed glowed a toxic green appearing to roil with flames while his pupils were slit like a snake's. Oh and everyone in the room excluding the unconscious death eaters were pointing their wands at him. Thinking it was just his changed and admittedly rather intimidating appearance he focused on his normal form and was surprised when he found himself change back to his original appearance apart from the fact that he kept his new height and his body stayed corded with muscle; despite this change however the wands were not lowered if anything he thought he saw them tighten their grips.

"What's wrong" he asked them.  
"You're a death eater that's what's wrong!" screamed the girl "How could you do this to me your own sister?"

Harry stared at her blankly thinking "Sister?" before bursting out "I'm not a death eater"

"Yes you-" the girl who claimed to be his sister started before she was interrupted by Luna.  
"He's telling the truth you know" she said as calmly as if they were discussing the weather. Harry who had decided to solve the issue, raised his wand and intoned

"I Harry James Potter do hereby swear that I am not and have never been a death eater" at least that was the plan but before he could open his mouth he was hit by half a dozen stunners "you stunned me" he told them disbelievingly "what the fuck was that for?" and then he was hit by three more stunners and succumbed to the inky blackness of unconsciousness."

Isis looked down at the unconscious form of her brother the person who until two years ago had been her best friend and although she would never admit it her first crush and after that her most hated enemy and noticed several things. One her brother was very attractive with his messy hair, corded muscles and rugged face and two his left forearm that had everytime they met been uncovered with the dark mark displayed proudly was blank "Hey" she called to her dad "look at this" he dutifully hurried over and asked her "What?"

"The mark is gone" she told him "what does that mean?" she wondered.  
"It means" replied a voice from behind her "that either he has repented completely regarding his evil doings or that he is not the Harry we know." Dumbledore informed her, taking out his wand he waved it at Harry resulting in a bright flash of green light, frowning Dumbledore waved his wand again and a huge orb appeared floating in front of them split into ten separate colours. With yet another wave of his wand Dumbledore separated the orb into different sections based on colour; one was a roiling collection of reds and oranges which lightened to white in the center, another was a deep blue while yet another was an earthy brown. The next was clear with small wisps floating around in it of the next three one was crackling with blue energy another was pitch black and the last was a blinding white the second to last of the smaller sections was rippling at different speeds and the final small section resembled an orb of blood. The final and largest section was a bright emerald green "just like Harry's eyes" Isis thought.  
"If you don't mind me asking professor" Isis began, Dumbledore immediately gestured that he didn't mind so she continued "what is that?" she asked gesturing to the orb.  
"That Miss. Potter is Harry's magical core" Dumbledore informed her.  
"But surely he can't be that powerful" Hermione interjected voicing although she didn't know it Isis's thoughts for the same reason "no one can be that sexy and powerful at the same time"this was of course only thought by the pair.  
"Oh goodness no" Dumbledore chuckled lightly the assembled group who had all murmured agreement resulting in many satisfied expressions which vanished the moment he continued "Harry is far more powerful than this, this is just a tenth of each section of his core." While everyone else processed this new piece of information Dumbledore produced a small gold ring set with a single piece of obsidian from within his voluminous robes. Holding it out he cleared his throat to get their attention before saying "If you could all grab hold of the portkey then we can be heading back to headquarters." Isis reluctantly placed a finger on the ring and felt the familier tug behind her navel and a moment later her feet touched down in the entrance hall of Potter Manor. Too tired for anything else Isis kicked off her shoes and headed off to her room shutting the door before immediately collapsing into deep sleep sprawled out on her moments after Isis left the room a beautiful blonde woman swept into the entrance hall and upon spying the unconscious form of Harry gasped out one word "Arry".

Fleur Delacour was not an easy women to shock or arouse which is why what happened next was so incredible; upon hearing his name Harry jolted upright breaking the enchantments holding him up and landed on his feet looking straight at Fleur, the intensity of that look combined with the obvious power Harry displayed in breaking the half a dozens stunning and restraining spells that had been placed on him immediately had Fleur dripping which contributed to her shock at seeing Harry, no other man had ever managed to get her dripping without touching her and it was at that moment that she decided that Harry would be hers; although given the looks that Bellatrix, Tonks and every other girl present who was under the age of twenty were giving him she would have some competition. No matter: Fleur focused and released her allure completely instead of the slight amount she usually used but instead of allowing it to affect all those around her she focused it solely on Harry making it far more concentrated and powerful. Harry merely raised an eyebrow at her before turning on the rest of the people in the room and asking irritably "Why did you stun me?" Fleur immediately felt herself moisten even further in response to the casual way in which he had thrown off her allure most men would have immediately came in their pants before jumping her and attempting to fuck her into unconsciousness. She had to work hard to keep herself from doing what he was meant to do in response to her allure restraining herself only with the knowledge that others were present. Quietly Fleur slipped out and went to her room sealing it behind her so that only her and Harry could get in(in case of a happy accident) before ripping off her panties lying down on her bed and shoving three fingers deep into her sopping wet pussy while her other hand unbuttuned her blouse, slipping inside to play with her size O tits while thrusting her fingers deeper into her pussy. Imagining it was Harry's calloused hands that were fondling her tits and his fingers that were pounding away within her slick quim sent even more heat to her core. She imagined him giving her that sexy smirk as he stood unbuttoning his jeans with one hand while pulling her closer with the other, he freed his impressively large member lined himself up at her tight hole and was a hairs breadth from penetrating her when, there was a knock on her door and she heard Tonks yell "Fleur your needed in the living room" cursing under her breath Fleur got up and was about to put her panties back on when she had a better idea. She took off her skirt and replaced it with a miniskirt so that when she sat down anyone across from her could see her pussy something she hoped she could get Harry to do and with that she left her room and headed towards the living room.

There is chapter one in the next chapter romance shall blossom people shall be murdered and questions will be answered see you soon-The Midgard Serpent(English translation of my username)


	2. Food and Forms

**Thank you everyone who has favorited or followed this story and a special thanks to Archoan who reviewed I know I said I would update monthly but I couldn't stop writing and this is what came of it so enjoy**

**Potter Manor  
**"Would you mind telling us all how you did that and what you transformed into back at the ministry?" Luna asked calmly despite the fact that inside she was bursting with questions and parts of her were flowing with juices both caused by the same thing, the boy, no man in front of her. Harry opened his mouth as if to answer her when he was interrupted at which point he closed it again looking distinctly relieved.  
"I believe I can answer that question Miss. Lovegood." Dumbledore said as he slid into the conversation and adopted a stance that Luna was sure he used when he was teaching it made you trust him and immediately believe what he tells you; in other words it was the perfect stance for a teacher who was about to teach an important lesson. "In regards to the question of how Harry was able to break through the spells in a rather simple manner. Through pure power, he just overloaded the magic imbued into the spells causing them to shatter freeing him as we just witnessed. As for what he transformed into I would like you to fetch Miss Potter and Miss Delacour before I explain as it is a long story." Luna nodded dutifully and went to get Isis while Tonks went to fetch Fleur.

While Luna and Tonks were going to get his sister and Fleur Harry turned to his parents and looked at them gravely. "I think you should sit down." he told them solemnly.

"Why?" his mother asked in a faltering voice.  
"Because what I am about to tell you is vitally important" Harry told them struggling although he didn't show it to keep a straight face "I think it is time that I become a true marauder." he told them. Harry watched as his parents processed what he just said before they jumped up and his mother hugged him while his father ran over to where Sirius and Lupin were talking and told them the news resulting in a tired smile from Lupin and a wolffish grin from Sirius who called over to them saying "We'll start working on your significant other after Dumbledore finishes explaining what the ruddy hell you are shall we?" before bursting out laughing as every woman in the room apart from those who were marrieds faces fell at the mention of a significant other. Before Harry could respond Luna returned with a sleepy looking Isis trailing behind her along with an inquisitive Tonks and Fleur who was looking coyly Harry and wearing a much shorter skirt than she had been wearing when she left. Her expression fell a little in response to the headmasters next words however "I believe we should head outside for the next stage of my explanation as your living room is far to nice to ruin merely to help me in an explanation."

Dutifully everyone headed outside and Harry stood a ways away from the rest so that he would not hurt them during whatever Dumbledore had planned. Taking out his wand Dumbledore pointed at Harry and intoned "_Specius Revalio" _Harry felt a tug in his gut before he felt his throat convulse before a sensation akin to exploding assailed him and when he opened his eyes he saw that everyone else was shorter, looking down he saw that his hands had changed into claws with his feet likewise. Speaking of his feet they weren't touching the ground instead they were supported by a haze of red power a few inches off the ground looking eerily similar to the manner in which dementors moved and large bat wings protruded from his back. Suddenly Harry's body started changing again his bones lengthening, his muscles stretching and his face elongating into a bestial shape closely resembling a wolf's muzzle and dense black fur spread over his body; moments later a ten foot tall, pitch black werewolf was standing in front of them. Lupin immediately hunched down into a subservient posture, the wolf in him instantly recognizing that an alpha was present. Before any of them could react Harry felt his body shifting again he barely had time to think "how many times is this going to happen?" before he became a massive sixty foot long luminous white dragon but no ordinary dragon he had a hundred heads all controlled by a single brain set where his multitude of necks met his torso. Dumbledore stood up and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw Harry start to change again this time Dumbledore looked as shocked as everyone else when Harry became a one hundred and eighty foot long venemous green basilisk three times as long as the one that he and Isis had fought in the chamber of secrets years earlier. Dumbledore began to speak again before Harry began to change yet again, at this point people were starting to get so far beyond shocked that they were starting to get bored with all the changes but the last form shocked them all to their core and back again for Harry had become a Phoenix but not any Phoenix a deep blue royal Phoenix the likes of which had not been seen for generations. Finally Harry reverted to his original human form albeit looking rather tired. Dumbledore having been given a chance to explain jumped on it and began before any questions could be asked.

"The first form that Harry took on was that of a pure blooded vampire a creature that has not been seen since the death of Count Dracula known to the muggles as Vlad the Impaler; the second was that of a hereditary werewolf, hereditary werewolves are very different from most, for one they are not forced to transform during the full moon and can instead transform whenever they want and they are also in control of themselves during the transformation without the use of the wolfsbane potion which needs to be employed by bitten wolves like Remus. The final form that I expected to see was that of a Ladonic dragon which were extinct six hundred years ago. It was a member of the Ladonic species that the ancient Greek myth of Ladon was based on. The last two I am certain I do not have to explain to you however I must confess that I do not know how he has them."

At this point Hermione couldn't restrain herself anymore and asked the question that all of them wanted answered "But sir how can Harry possibly have that many animagus forms?" the others all nodded their agreement to her question.

Dumbledore looked at her eyes twinkling and answered with two words "He doesn't." he then continued before any could voice their objections to his statement "they are not animagus forms but are instead the full realization of his blood, he is descended from the first three but I do not know how he is linked to the other two."

At this point Harry interrupted with a story he felt was plausible "Remember when I was bitten by the Basilisk and then healed by Fawkes?" he asked them, once they nodded indicating that they did indeed remember he continued "I think the venom and tears remained dormant in my system and were activated along with all of the other substances in my blood and bonded with me." the others nodded and agreed that this made sense so they dropped the topic.

Bellatrix couldn't believe that Harry was descended from so many powerful creatures but suddenly she rembered something and asked a question which while not related to his bloodline was equally interesting "What about those different parts of his core what were they?".

"Ah now that is interesting" Dumbledore told them the twinkle in his eyes going full blast before he was interrupted by Harry who they had almost forgotten was present "Dumbledore I feel like I've gone five rounds with a Hungarian Horntail and believe me I know what that feels like so could you please just tell us?" Dumbledore put his hands up placatingly and said "All right Harry in light of your fatigue I shall give you all the short version the first four were the typical elemental cores the white one was the element of light and the dark one was the element of darkness, the rippling core was a very rare one the element of time and finally the red orb was blood magic."

"Well now that we have cleared that up can I go to bed?" Harry asked in a tone that clearly stated he wasn't asking. "Of course Harry." Dumbledore said "Bellatrix will show you to your room if you like."  
"That would be brilliant thanks." Harry replied, meanwhile Bellatrix was having to work hard to stop herself from jumping up and down with joy she got to be alone with Harry and if she was lucky she might be able to sneak a peak at him shirtless she felt herself moistening just thinking about it. "Wait" she thought to herself "this isn't normal even though he is a salivatingly gorgeous human being I shouldn't be reacting like this. It feels like a subtler version of a Veela allure." realizing that Harry was waiting for her she quickly headed off in the direction of his room with him plodding along behind her. Upon arriving at his room she stood back and allowed him to enter before heading off to research pure blooded vampires.

A few moments later she was standing in the expansive Potter library. She raised her wand and muttered "_Accio pure blooded vampire book" _moments later a book zoomed down from one of the shelves and smacked into her hand opening it she searched for a page about the abilities of a pure blooded vampire finding the passage she was looking for she began to read.

"**_One of the greatest abilities of a pure blooded vampire apart from their powerful vampiric form is their glamour which increases the sexual and or romantic feelings of those around the vampire. The glamour effects people in different intensities depending on how they feel about the vampire in the first place. For example a mother would simply love the vampire more as a son but a girlfriend would find the vampire incredibly sexually attractive."_**

Bellatrix returned the book to its shelf and sat down to think "So I would find Harry attractive anyway but his glamour increases my feelings about him." Bella decided right then and there that she didn't care if it was a glamour Harry was the only man who could make her feel like this so she would pursue him anyway.

Harry woke up feeling refreshed he automatically cast a _tempus_ to see what time it was it flickered into being before him showing that it was seven-thirty am so Harry headed downstairs and began making himself breakfast. Half-an-hour later James came in and asked "Lily what are you making?" he then jumped out of his skin when he heard his wife answer from behind him "I'm not making anything James." "Who's making breakfast then?" James asked. It was at that point that Harry decided to interject "That would be me." he told them matter of factly.

James just boggled at him while Lily asked "You can cook?"

"Yeah" Harry replied shrugging.  
"How well can you cook?" James asked suspiciously.  
"See for yourself." Harry told him and so saying he handed his father a plate laiden with bacon and eggs. Warily James took a bite and his facial expression changed comically from one of trepidation to one of shock then awe then pleasure, he immediately began digging into his breakfast with renewed gusto; spurred on by her husbands obvious approval Lily decided to take the plunge and nibbled on a piece of bacon. Moments later she was devouring her plate with just as much enthusiasm as her husband this caused Sirius and Lupin to burst out laughing as they walked into the kitchen.  
"Just try the food." Lily told them without slowing down, the pair laughed but decided to try anyway and moments later they to were stuffing their faces. This was the sight that presented itself to Isis when she stepped into the kitchen.  
"Uh, what's going on?" she asked.  
""I made breakfast and apparently everyone approves." Harry chuckled causing Isis to jump as she hadn't realized he was there. "Here" he told her handing over a plate pilled high with food, as she began eating her breakfast James finished his and looking up at his son he walked over pulling a potion out of his pocket "Harry you have truly earned this with your phenomenal cooking." he said handing over the potion.  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
"It's a potion designed to force you to assume your animagus form for an hour or so." James told him.  
"Cool!" Harry enthused and was about drink it when his father stopped him.  
"You better drink that outside huh? Just in case." Harry flushed but walked quickly outside before downing the potion, he felt a sensation similar to what he felt the day before when he had assumed his blood forms as he had started to call them. Moments later a huge five hundred foot long serpant was lying coiled up in front of James it had a strange ruff behind its head and massive fangs adorning its upper and lower jaws. Upon seeing his godson Sirius who had followed them out intending to ask what they were doing nearly passed out "What the hell is that!" he yelled at James who replied simply "your godson."  
"Oh." Sirius said sheepishly "well what is he?"  
"No idea." James said happily "wait where'd he go?"  
"How do you lose a five hundred foot long snake?" Sirius asked, he got his answer in the form of a screeching roar from behind him whirling around they found themselves looking at something that had not been seen on the earth for hundreds of years a Utah Raptor larger and stronger than a velociraptor but still fast and agile; in other words the perfect example of a species that had reached the evolutionary peak in its field, literally the best at what it does. An ancient primal fear overtook the pair as they looked at it, something that was so deeply programmed that it had survived through the ages from the small mammals that had once cowered from the animal in front of them, the fear disappeared when they noticed that the raptor was smirking at them it was then replaced by indignant rage as the raptor collapsed onto the ground making a strange high pitched coughing noise that they correctly identified as laughter. As they stepped forwards intending to pummel Harry into submission they felt the temperature drop below zero suddenly they cringed away as the raptor transformed into a huge skeletal figure half again the height of a dementor holding a scythe in one of it's fleshless hands while covered from head to foot in a cloak so black it put night to shame. For fifty meters around the figure ice encrusted the ground freezing plants solid. The creature exuded an aura of such terrible menace that both Sirius and James were brought to the brink of hysteria. However they calmed down slightly when the figure collapsed to the ground shaking with silent laughter.

Harry was still laughing when he transformed back thirty minutes later much to James and Sirius's chagrin and the others amusement when they heard the story.

Warning lemon

After several hours spent laughing at their misfortune Harry retired to bed but just before he got into bed he realized that he hadn't washed in days so he headed through the side door and found himself in a bathroom that closely resembled the prefects bathroom right down to the bath which he promptly started running so that a few minutes later he shed his clothes and slipped into the luxurious water. Once in he allowed his eyes to drift closed as he floated in the water, after a few moments he made his way to the side where there was a ledge at the appropriate height for him to sit on, once he was settled he closed his eyes and relaxed becoming dead to the world for a short time. He was brought out of his relaxation by a tentative pressure on his manhood that he had until now failed to notice was standing at full mast. Opening his eyes he saw a pair of hazel eyes gazing back at him filled with lustful fire, they belonged to Isis.

Throughout the day Isis had been noticing more and more just how attractive her brother was. It had started when she realized that she was staring at his arse when he was cooking and after that she had just kept noticing more and more infuriatingly attractive things about him from his deep voice to his well muscled chest that had been revealed halfway through the evening when he had taken his shirt off because he was overheating. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about her brother that way but she couldn't help it he was just too good not to. Eventually she decided to wash away the issue with a nice long bath. Trying the door she found it unlocked meaning that Harry wasn't using it currently so she stepped inside only half registering what she saw as a result her brain only processed the fact that she wanted a bath and the tub was full so she stripped and got in it was only when she heard a deep masculine sigh from beside her that she realized that Harry was using the bathroom and was currently sitting naked mere feet away from her. Seeing that he hadn't noticed her she was about to get out and slip back into her room when she made the mistake of looking at him from top to bottom closely what she saw made her pussy so wet she could have sworn the water level rose an inch or so. Starting at his perfectly muscled chest she let her eyes wander down his body taking in his well defined twelve pack slim waist and what lay beneath it. Isis was sure she gasped when she noticed the nine and a half inch long three inch thick penis jutting proudly from his pelvis. At that point Isis didn't care that he was her brother all she cared about was worshipping the magnificent cock that lay before her. With that in mind she waded through the water and wrapped her hand firmly around the base of his dick. When she saw his eyes open she panted out a single command that he was too lust addled to disobey "sit on the edge" she told him and he complied instantly. Before he had even made complete contact with the tile floor she had engulfed his cock with her warm wet lips.

At first when Harry had seen his sister holding onto his dick his mind had recoiled before he reminded himself that one he only met her yesterday two she clearly wanted this and three she was too hot and he was too horny not to go along with it. As a result he immediately obliged her request and sat on the edge. Harry gasped as he felt the warm wetness of his sisters mouth engulf his throbbing manhood. Looking up at him through her eyelashes she began to swirl her tongue around the head of his cock while simultaneously sucking as hard as she could on it. After a few moments of this she brought up her hand to begin fondling his balls. Unused to such an assault Harry reached his climax quickly pumping his sisters mouth full of his seed a mere ten minutes after she had begun her ministrations not that she minded quite the opposite in fact she moaned at the taste of his cum and only pulled off after she had milked his cock for every last drop. Standing up she jerked him a few times to get him hard before she climbed into his lap and lined him up with her flowing pussy. With a single movement she slammed herself all the way down on him and cried out in pleasure. Harry moaned as well but muffled his outburst with the soft flesh of her E-cup breasts which prompted another moan from her as he sucked nibbled and pinched at her diamond hard nipples. After she had gotten over the original rush of pleasure Isis began bouncing up and down on his lap while Harry began thrusting up into her as hard as he could driving the wind out of her with the combined pleasure of him filling her up so much that she felt she was going to be torn in half and the impact itself. Harry felt as if he had shoved his dick into a very warm very wet and extremely tight vise as his sisters pussy gripped him as if attempting to pull even more of him within her, he grunted as he thrust up into her again causing her to cry out in pleasure again. Suddenly realizing that it would not do for them to be discovered he muffled her lips with his causing her to moan out again as his tongue plundered the hot depths of her mouth and tangling passionately with hers.

Isis could not believe how much her brother was stretching her out she he was so huge inside her that she could almost taste his dick. She cried out again but was muffled by his hot wet lips on hers she moaned out at the feeling and his tongue slipped into her open mouth and began exploring with gusto. Isis could do nothing but moan and try to bounce on him faster as she was assailed by the combined pleasure of his cock pounding into her pussy his hands fondling her tits and his tongue dancing with hers pulling away from his lips she screamed out "Harry you fill me up so good fuck me, fuck your little whore hard! Oh god this feels so good ahhh!" her words devolved into a shriek of ecstasy as she climaxed all over his dick drenching it in her fluids and pushing him over the edge with her with the spasmodic contractions of her cunt around his massive cock. Sighing she collapsed against Harry and slipped into unconsciousness after panting out three words "I love you."

End lemon

Harry opened the door to his room after having placed his sisters unconscious form in her bed and walked over to his and collapsed onto it only just managing to pull his covers over him before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

chapter 2 done alright review please constructive criticism welcome no flames.


	3. Tits and Training

**Thank you for everyone who is following my story. Bittatat thank you for your input I have a few points to make One nobody feared Harry when he transformed because(in my universe at least and it is corroberated by the fact that in the chamber of secrets Tom Riddle looks at the basilisk and doesn't die) a Basilisks stare is only deadly when they want it to be. People trust Harry because as I mentioned previously according to Dumbledore you can only lose the dark mark if you truly repent your evil doings. Harry is not aware of his glamour and therefore he cannot control it there shall be some training with Dumbledore in this chapter to control his abilities. I will be happy to have Fleur's mother and sister "visit" Harry. I had not originally intended to have Lily included in Harry's harem but it is a good idea so I shall add it she would not have been affected originally because as I stated in the previous chapter it only increases the original feelings so as she saw Harry as her son she would not find him attractive. I shall add her by means of her falling in love with the new Harry who she does not directly associate with her son. This is also part of the reason that people forgive Harry so quickly as his glamour increases their feelings of love and friendship for him. I intend to have someone who I am not going to add to Harry's harem address his sudden attitude adjustment(it will be a woman because let's face it men are completely oblivious to that kind of thing and she won't be in Harry's harem because they are all to lust addled to see anything strange) and he shall explain it cleverly. Harry is not exactly good at planning which is why he didn't act like a slytherin originally but he is good at thinking things up on the spot. Harry will notice mental changes but he has been too happy at seeing his family to notice them this too shall be addressed during Dumbledore's training. Harry didn't feel any pain when he transformed at the ministry because the substances in his blood were activated by the transdimensional trip through the veil that was what the bucket feeling was. Harry's venom is from his basilisk DNA and therefore he shall not be using it to make someone a thrall as all it would do is kill them. Harry acts normally when he first steps through the veil because at first he didn't realize what happened and later he is a quick thinker and has always wanted to know his familly. Men would not mind because the subtle manipulation of their mental state caused by Harry's glamour they find it totally normal for this to be happening and Harry will not be fucking their wives/girlfriends right in front of them. Harry shall be learning to control the intensity of his aura during training. Harry is unaware of his effect on girls because he is a man and therefore totally blind to anything to do with emotions(JK Rowling obviously agrees as Harry is totally inept when it comes to relationships in the books). Thank you for your input and ideas I **

**hope I can use them to improve my story.**

**Something that no one has mentioned is how is Harry's Phoenix DNA effecting him. The answer is that he shall have the abilities of a Phoenix(flame travel telepathy healing tears carry great weights etc) but no other improvements. Now onto the story(finally)**

**Department of International Co-operation**

"I think that in these dark times it is even more essential that the wizarding schools of Europe stand united now then it was during the first war with Voldemort" Dumbledore looked severely at Madame Maxime and Vladimir Kinchenko who had replaced Karkaroff as headmaster of Durmstrang, daring them to disagree.

"I agree." Madam Maxime began shocking everyone. "However," she continued causing many people to ah in understanding; she wanted something in return for participating. "I want the competition to be held at Beubatons instead of Ogwarts." holding up her hand to forestall the inevitable objections she explained "The reason for this is that Ogwarts is too close to He-who-must-not-be-named and it would be far too easy for him to interfere. Think about, it all three of the top wizarding schools in Europe collected in one place. He would be able to corrupt as many as possible and slaughter the rest severely limiting the amount of opposition he would face when he came out into the open and turn France and Bulgaria against wizarding Britain at the same time."

For a short time no one said anything, attempting to process her words before Dumbledore broke the silence by saying "All in favor say I" there was a responding chorus of I's and the meeting was adjourned.

**Potter Manor**

Harry had just entered the living room when Dumbledore flashed in making everyone jump and causing Sirius to spit out his pumpkin juice, all over James. Once everyone had stopped laughing Dumbledore cleared his throat to get their attention "I have an announcement to make, this year a special event shall be held that will effect all the sixteen-seventeen year old students currently attending Hogwarts."

"The Triwizard Tournament is going to be held at Hogwarts this year." Harry guessed sarcastically.  
"At Beubatons actually." Dumbledore corrected him politely. Every single person in the room turned to look at Dumbledore incredulously half-expecting him to yell not, when he didn't they began talking excitedly among themselves and Lily asked "But why are you resurrecting it now hundreds of years after it was cancelled?" Harry froze not listening to whatever Dumbledore's explanation was. "If Fleur didn't meet my family through the tournament then how did she?" he wondered . His question was soon answered when James turned to Fleur and asked "How come your father didn't know about this he is an important figure in the French ministry isn't he, he told me so the first time we met at that ball celebrating the fall of Voldemort?"

Dumbledore answered for Fleur "He did not know the tournament is an agreement between the three schools and therefore is nothing to do with the ministry." after a few more minutes of questions and idle chatter people began to go their different ways Harry was about to leave when Dumbledore called him back "I was wondering if I could have a word with you Harry."

"Of course headmaster what did you want to talk about."  
"Several things actually, one we need to begin training you in your abilities including your elemental powers and two why have you suddenly changed your behaviour so? What made you repent?"  
One word passed through Harry's mind at the last two questions "Bugger." out loud he said "I had a vision; it showed me what would happen if I continued the way I had been going, it was awful." Harry pretended to shiver in the hopes that Dumbledore would let the subject drop; Dumbledore aquiessed by graciously excusing himself from the conversation after informing Harry that their first training session would be at eight am tomorrow.

Filled with questions Harry wandered through the house and was so immersed in thought that he did not notice the green flames that ignited in the grate beside him and did not immediately notice the redheaded family who exited from it. He certainly noticed when they all pulled out their wands yelling that he was a traitor along with several nasty hexes that he barely managed to avoid. They only stopped when he transformed into his most intimidating form. While his body shifted Harry suddenly remembered that he still did not know what this or his first animagus form were called; resolving that he would look it up once he had dealt with the nutters who he suddenly recognized as the Weaslys he turned his attention back to the now cowering family before him. At this point he suddenly realized that while in this form he had no way to communicate with the Weaslys or anyone else for that matter. "If only I could get mum and dad to come and explain everything to them." suddenly he heard his parents voices in his head "Did you say something Harry?" his mother asked absentmindedly "Yeah, the Weaslys are in the living room and they don't know I'm not a death eater anymore so could you come explain to them." "Sure, but how are you talking in my head?" Lily asked "truthfully I have no idea." Harry replied.

Moments later his parents were explaining everything to the traumatized looking family. Afterwords they looked slightly mollified but were still looking at Harry suspiciously apart from Ginny who was looking almost anywhere else and blushing furiously.

Tonks looked at the image in the mirror critically, she wanted Harry to notice her but she didn't want to look like a slut either. The dress she was wearing complimented her current form perfectly, showing a generous amount of her now G-cup cleavage and hugging her hips before stopping an inch above her knee. Her currently crimson tresses cascaded down her back stopping between her shoulder blades. Taking a deep breath she apparated just outside of Potter Manor. Moments later a figure came into view walking down the path towards her, she was delighted when it turned out to be Harry who was coming to meet her and ecstatic when he was having difficulty forming coherent sentences and his eyes staying locked on her breasts. While they walked back the house together she carefully eased closer to him until there was barely an inch separating them. Once she had achieved that she stopped walking and grabbed hold of his arm turning him to look at her at the same time. Due to the difference between their heights, the cut of the dress and their closeness Harry was afforded an excellent view of her breasts when he tried to look her face and an even better one when he tried to look at hs shoes. Tonks could see that she was having an effect not just in the blush staining his cheeks but also in the growing bulge in his pants, Tonks licked her lips in anticipation of what that must mean in terms of his size if she was able to see it clearly while he was wearing pants. She was shaken out of her lustful fantasies by Fleur's voice coming from the house.

"Arry would you mind if I join you?" Fleur purred at Harry batting her eyelashes and thrusting her tits out in a highly suggestive fashion that was heightened by her attire, a tank top that her O-cup tits were practically falling out of and a skirt that stopped mere inches below her waist. Growling under her breath Tonks subtly vanished her bra and enlarged the front of her dress so that it could contain her tits which she grew until they were slightly larger than Fleur's with nipples that strained against the tight fabric of her dress "Beat that." Tonks thought triumphantly smirking at Fleur behind Harry's back.

Fleur glared back before turning to Harry who was oblivious of the whole exchange and smiling seductively at him before she to Tonks's horror, beat it.

Fleur strode through Potter Manor looking for her man not that he knew he was her man yet bu he would be, just because Harry could throw off her allure normally didn't mean he could do the same when she was wearing her sexiest clothing that wasn't a bikini or underwear. Finally she spotted him walking along the garden path with Tonks, Fleur glared furiously at Tonks who was obviously making a move on her Harry not that Fleur would mind sharing with an attractive woman like Tonks in fact just the thought of Harry pounding into her while she ate Tonks out or her and Tonks teaming up and giving Harry a double blowjob before he came all over their eager faces was making her so wet she had to cast a _scourgify _on her skirt and legs in order to get rid of the fluid staining the front and running down her legs. If only she could get Tonks to agree with the help of her allure she was sure she could, calling out to Harry she made her way over to him with her sexiest smile on her face. Once she arrived she noticed Tonks subtly growing her tits until they surpassed Fleur's own the look on her face clearly challenging her to do better than that. Fleur did; once she was standing in front of Harry she pretended to stumble placing her hand on Harry's crotch as she went down before twisting so that his steadying hand slipped inside her tanktop and squeezed her naked breast instead of grasping her shoulder. Fleur gasped out in pleasure which changed to a moan when Harry's hand pulled in an attempt to bring her upright instead tugging on her nipple and sending shocks of pleasure through her. She waved off his stuttering apologies and turned round before standing up doing so in such a way that both he and Tonks saw up her skirt and straight into her dripping pussy. After she straightened up she turned to Tonks and said "can we have a word in private?" Tonks nodded grudgingly and followed her a short distance away. Turning to Tonks Fleur spoke quickly "Look we both want to fuck Harry yes?" Tonks nodded "well then why don't we share? I am sure he has enough energy to keep us both happy." Tonks thought hard for several minutes before saying "If you can get him to fuck you first then I'm in along with anyone else you want to join but if I get him to fuck me first you lay off. Deal?" "Deal" Fleur "agreed now let's not keep the stud waiting" and so saying they headed back to Harry.

An hour later Harry escaped to his room feeling tired and very horny Fleur and Tonks had gotten bolder throughout the walk until he had excused himself in order to prevent the scandal that would have occurred when he ripped Fleur's clothes off and began plowing her into unconsciousness before moving on to Tonks. As he headed towards his room he walked by a door that he had never seen before forgetting his throbbing erection for a moment he tried the door and finding it unlocked went in. On the other side of the door was a room with a large plush bed with a life sized picture of his mother, naked next to it his erection came back with a vengeance at the sight of her firm tits and seeing him the picture began to dance seductively. Harry was across the room with his hand pumping his suddenly freed cock before he knew it, the sight of his mothers body moving fluidly through poses that were far to sexy to not be a capital crime too hot to not wank too. As his hand began to move faster so did his mothers image until finally he exploded all over it covering it with his sticky white cum. Suddenly ashamed he shoved his cock back into his trousers cleaned off the picture and slipped off to his bedroom. Never noticing the shocked face of his mother protruding from between the sheets of the bed while her hand moved unconsciously rubbing her pussy to the sight of her sons masturbation.

Lily had been having a lie down after the rigors of the afternoon explaining to the hysterical Weaslys that Harry was not evil and so she had headed to her and James's bedroom to relax. She was expecting to see James walk through when the door opened but instead she saw Harry's lovely hot form enter and look around not noticing her and stop gazing straight at the picture she had given James for his birthday. Lily looked horrified as her image life sized due to James's forgetfulness saw her son and began to dance seductively, which she idly noticed it had never done for James. Looking at Harry face expecting to see disgust on his face instead she saw an incredibly sexy expression of deep arousal on his face, eyes locked on her picture as his hand undid his belt pushed down his jeans and began pumping his mammoth cock while groaning in pleasure. Lily was so shocked she did not notice her own hand slip into her panties and begin rubbing up and down her slit before plunging a finger deep into her tight cunt in time with Harry's hand on his dick. After he had left she finally noticed her hand and pulled out of pants appalled "he's your son" she told herself "but he's been so different lately he used to sneer at me and avoid all contact now he's cooking breakfast and telling me jokes not to mention he's really hot and hes way bigger than James I bet he would stretch me out deliciously." Lily couldn't suppress a shiver a the thought but quickly shied away from that line of thinking he was her son she couldn't have sex with him it was morally wrong not to mention the fact that she was married. Shaking her head she headed downstairs trying to get the image of her sons cock out of her mind once she arrived she sighed noticing that Harry wasn't there. Her relief turned to horror when Harry came in wearing nothing but a pair of trunks and asked "who wants to come into the hot tub with me?"

"I will" Isis, and Bellatrix said simultaneously they would surely have been joined by Fleur and Tonks but they were currently indisposed masturbating thinking about the feelings they got when Harry had touched them intimately throughout there earlier walk.  
"I would but I'm busy however I'm sure Lily will join you won't you honey?" she had no choice but to say yes so she went back to her room to get changed. Lily looked at the mirror in dismay the only swimsuit she had been able to find was an almost nonexistent string bikini that barely covered her nipples and left the very edges of the widest point of her cunt uncovered and only just covered the center of her arse sighing she headed downstairs and upon reaching the patio where the hot tub was situated quickly walked over before slipping into the water opposite from Harry who had a strained expression on his face.

Harry had been struggling not to react mere moments after he had entered the hot tub. As soon as he was sitting down Isis walked out onto the patio wearing a deep blue bikini that just covered the vital areas with the bottoms tied on one side and the top secured by a simple knot behind her back she immediately slipped into the water next to him and concealed from prying eyes by the bubbles untied her top and bottoms before placing them underneath Harry. After that her hand darted inside his trunks and pulled out his gargantuan cock. In order to keep it from breaking the surface Harry was forced to slip off his seat and move to a different section of the hot tub where three seats were arranged with one in an alcove and the other two opposite the water was deeper and the seats adjustable so Harry set his as low as possible so the water covered his broad shoulders and his dick was safely out of sight no matter what. Isis then made even more certain that it was out of sight by sitting on his lap, right on top of his erect manhood. Harry and Isis both let out muffled groans as she sank down on his cock. Harry couldn't believe how tight Isis's arse was he barely stopped himself from bucking his hips up to meet her. Moments later Bellatrix walked into view and Harry's cock hardened even further at the sight of her large F-cup breasts barely contained by a one piece that had a v-neck so deep he could see her belly button and her sides revealed by slashes in her costume. Isis let out a stifled moan at the feeling of Harry's cock growing even larger within her and barely noticed Bellatrix slipping into the seat next to Harry.

Harry put his arm back down by his side which convieniantly left it draped over Bella's shoulder with his hand resting on the soft flesh of her breast. Then his mother came out and he damn near came right then and there. The bikini left the edges of her pussy uncovered and the whole of her G-cup breasts apart from the nipples bare to the world. Harry gulpe,d this would be difficult.

Harry woke up at seven the next morning feel immensely satisfied he got out of bed careful not to wake up Isis who had dagger him to her room last night before immediately jumping him and riding him for hours before finally collapsing into unconsciousness. Quietly he made his way to his room showered got dressed and went downstairs to meet with Dumbledore to begin his training. Upon arriving in the living room he found Dumbledore standing serenely in front of the fireplace "Good morning sir." Harry greeted him.

"Ah good morning Harry did you sleep well?"

Flashes of Isis's naked body writhing over his as she bounced up and down on his cock came to mind but he pushed them back and replied "Yes sir."

"Well then we must be off." Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.  
"If you don't mind me asking sir where are we going?"  
"We are going Harry to a secret training facilitie used only during times of greatest need due to the immense cost of using it."  
Dumbledore held out his arm and Harry reluctantly grabbed it before feeling the squeezing sensation associated with apparating before his feet hit the ground in a room with a single door set in the opposite wall Dumbledore strode over and opened the door revealing a huge chamber filled with every type of excersise equipment imaginable, a running track, assorted weapons, a dueling platform and a collection of dummies against the back wall. "Let's get started shall we?" Dumbledore asked.

Five minutes later the door opened and a hugely muscled Harry walked out with throwing knives tucked into his belt and a sword strapped to his back he vanished them with a wave of his hand having perfected wandless magic a week into his training. The reason for this was that he discovered his wand no longer worked for him due to the dramatic shift in his magic. Casting a quick _tempus_ Harry gasped in disbelief "no way has it been five minutes" he said.

"The chamber you just left was a time chamber in which time slows down until it is almost at a complete stop." Dumbledore said from behind him.  
"Well I'm going to get a wand see you later." so saying Harry disappeared leaving a cloud of mist behind along with a disgruntled Albus Dumbledore "I still don't know how he does that, must be something to do with his vampiric blood." Dumbledore grumbled to himself.

Harry reappeared right behind Ollivander and decided to get some payback for when he was first in this shop leaning down he said "Good morning Mr. Ollivander." right into his ear causing the aged wandmaker to jump.

"Good morning Mister Potter what is it you want?" Ollivander asked calmly.  
"I need a new wand as my old one is no longer compatible." the next hour was spent trying wand after wand after wand and none of them working. Finally Ollivander disappeared into the back room for several minutes before finally returning carrying a pitch black box. Within was a wand with a white handle and a metallic green shaft with crimson veins.  
"This wand has a handle made from the bone of a Ladonic dragon, the shaft is made from Dementor blood and the crimson

streaks are frozen Phoenix fire. The cores are a Nundu eye dissolved in the venom of a Bassilisk tempered by freely given blood of a unicorn great for any type of magic and the greatest wand ever made by my family." Harry picked up the wand and felt an instant connection to it even greater than that he felt to his first wand.

"How much?" he asked Ollivander.  
"Absolutely nothing it has been in my familly for so long that I am glad it has found its master." With a nod Harry disappeared in a burst of flames.

**Chapter three done there shall be more action later right now I am setting up everything for the main story that shall begin with the School year in my story not reality.**


	4. Pleasure and Power

**I thank you all for you're input Bittatat this chapter shall detail Harry's training and therefore his rise to power. Also new and more powerful enemies shall introduce themselves and ally with Voldemort who will undergo ancient and forbidden rituals to gain power while Harry will have to work to grow his power as well. I also got my first flame from "guest" here is my reply to his flame-**

**Dear guest I feel truly sorry for you as you apparently lack the mental capacity to read the parts of my story where I say no flames. Also you are either a homophobic arsehole who holds back the progress of society or an idiot who fails to realize what he is saying. Although in light of your obvious mental deficiencies you should be applauded for managing to write anything at all. People like you are sad excuses for human beings who have failed in their own lives and then try to discredit other people to make themselves feel better.**

**Now onto chapter 4**

The moment the door closed behind Harry he realized that this was not going to be fun or easy. "Well Harry welcome to your own personal hell for the next two months." Dumbledore told him.

"Two months?" Harry asked disbelievingly "won't anyone notice if I randomly disappear for two months?"

"It has already been taken care of Harry." Dumbledore assured him "Now if you wouldn't mind stepping towards the dummies we can begin you're training."

"Professor what do these dummies do?" Harry asked Dumbledore in confusion, they looked like ordinary straw dummies to him.

"The dummies have numerous charms on them allowing them to sense many different aspects of the spell cast from the power to the speed which are then displayed above. The object of this excersice is to gain better control of your magic." Harry began to reach for his wand before Dumbledore stopped him saying "You shall not be using your wand Harry, in order to gain control of your magic as quickly as possible, due to your many abilities and our limited time frame we shall only be able to cover the basics of each you shall need to work on improving them yourself afterwards. Now the spell I want you to use is most definitely a dark spell, however I believe that it is necessary you learn powerful spells in order to permanently end threats; as the muggles say: the gloves are off. The incantation is _Vapulder _it is known as the shrapnel curse now please try it."

Shrugging Harry raised his hand pointed it at the dummy and cast the spell, "_Vapulder" _shards of jagged metal appeared and blasted towards the helpless dummy nearly cutting it in half and carving a deep groove into the head.

"Rather nasty isn't it Harry, although I'm sure you have seen worse during your time as a death eater and to be honest I'm surprised you didn't know this already."

"Shit" thought Harry "I forgot I was supposed to have been a death eater!" thinking quickly he replied "Voldemort cast spells on all the death eaters so that if they betrayed him they would forget all the spells he taught them so they couldn't use them against him or his followers."

"Ah" Dumbledore said speculatively "yes that does sound like something Voldemort would do." Harry sighed in relief as Dumbledore accepted his story and resolved to begin acting more like a slytherin. He wouldn't become like Malfoy but he would begin to use cunning instead of rushing in blindly like he used to. "Now try casting the spell again only this time feel you're magic and slow down the shards of metal as much as you can." closing his eyes Harry cast the spell this time attempting to slow the magic down. Opening them again he raised his hand again and intoned "_Vapulder" _the shards blasted again at the dummy which had repaired itself only this time markedly slower; the affect when they hit was no less pronounced however and Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Very good Harry now try again this time using as much power as you can." and so it continued for an hour with several new spells ranging from _AI Apalec _which caused everything within three meters to implode into a tiny ball of matter before exploding expelling the material at high speed in a manner similar to a grenade to _Watauineiwa. _Which caused a person to relive their worst memories and nightmares in real life making them believe that they were actually happening. "Harry need you to feel your magic around you that is your glamour similar to a veela's allure only it increases all positive emotions towards you to decrease its strength limit it's supply of magic and to increase its strength push more magic into it." Harry did as he was told and half an hour later he was able to make his glamour slightly stronger or weaker. "Now Harry we are going to be working with your elemental magic, this requires you to focus on the element you want and will it do behave in a certain way. First of all I wish you to make a pillar of clay the same height as someone you dislike." Harry focused intently and slowly he managed to make a pillar roughly the size of Voldemort. "Very good; now try to make it look as much like that person as you can." Harry focused again and was able to form to lumpy arms, thick trunk like legs, something that closely resembled a potato that made fun of Myke Tyson's lisp for a head and a very oddly proportioned torso. "Very good Harry frankly I didn't expect you to be able to do so much as split the legs on your first try your control shall improve with practice; now I want you to cast fire at the shape for as long as you can." Harry furrowed his brows and lifted his hands sending a torrent of flames at the figure, five minutes later he couldn't hold it any longer and the flames died away. For another several hours Harry first attempted to blow away the figure only managing to make it topple over backwards; before eroding it with the combined usage of his water and time powers. Finally Harry had to form the water into two parallel poles before attempting to branch electricity between them. After that Dumbledore told him to focus on the brightest light he could and imagine it forming above his head upon doing so a flickering orb of light formed above his head giving off a similar amount of illumination as a glowstick after which he did the same with darkness before attempting to blot out Dumbledore's _lumos _after which he was allowed to sleep at last.

What felt like two seconds after he had gone to sleep Harry was woken up by Dumbledore who promptly informed him that apart from the exercises they did yesterday they were also going to begin training in the use of swords knives axes and blood magic. The training with swords and the like involved Harry holding two weapons facing numerous enemies who had been transfigured from pebbles by Dumbledore by the end of the four hour session which consisted of one hour with each weapon and one hour using a mixture of them Harry had become effective with the weapons but lacked grace or style leaving him open to attack. After that Harry repeated his previous days exertions and found that he had improved marginally his figurine now had an almost recognizable outline he had managed to blow it away six inches kept his flames going for six minutes and he had managed to erode several inches away from the figure as well as make the electricity arc four inches out from one of the poles. Finally they came to blood magic ten hours after they had started working; blood magic as it transpired was closer to what muggles called necromancy than anything else the only major difference being that he could enslave the minds of living beings in a manner similar to the _imperius _curse except that there was no way to cancel it unless Harry did so himself. By the end a further five hours later Harry had managed to raise a skeletal undead mouse which scampered around until he dismissed it allowing it to return to slumber.

"Harry" Dumbledore began "we need to teach you occlumency so Voldemort can not influence your mind. I shall first test your existing defenses." so saying Dumbledore stiffened for a moment before he collapsed backwards.

"Proffesor?" Harry asked worriedly.

"it would appear that your Phoenix DNA has granted you natural occlumency when I looked all I saw was fire nothing else. So as we need not work on that we can begin to work on your Animagus and Hereditary forms. As you have already transformed into them all it should be relatively simple at first focus on transforming one part of yourself then another and another until you are fully transformed then try two at a time we shall practice with one form per week for the duration of our stay until you can change into all of them at will. This week we shall be working on our werewolf form." and so Harry focuse first he transformed his right hand into a paw and then his left before his head to a wolfs and so on until again the werewolf stood before Dumbledore then Harry turned back before beginning again.

Two months later Harry had mastered all of his forms was able to create a recognizable and believable form as well as animate it, keep up his flames for an hour erode the aforementioned figure with water and time blow it ten meters back and ark the electricity a full meter between the poles. He had attained the level of an adept with his weaponry and would need to train for at least another three months before he obtained the rank of master and he could raise any mundane animal to serve his will. The achievements he was most proud of however were his experiments he was able to manipulate his werewolf form into that of a dire wolf, travel via mist from his vampiric heritage and fire from his Phoenix and even more impressive not only move like his Phoebusdominatus form but also project it's aura of terror even when he was in human form. Suddenly he was broken out of his thoughts by a grinding noise as the door reappeared "Come Harry it is time to rejoin the outside world." Harry was happy to agree he hadn't had sex in two months and being a hormonal teenager was having difficulty focusing on anything else as a result his glamour was going full blast and there was nothing he could do about.

Sirius Black had been calmly eating his breakfast when in a flash of fire his godson appeared across from him causing him to begin choking on his cereal only managing to clear the blockage with his wand "How in the name of Merlin's saggy left tesicle did you do that?" he asked.  
"Nice to see you to." Harry muttered sarcastically "In answer to your question I am part Phoenix remember."  
"Ah yes." Sirius muttered embarrassed "Oh! That reminds me I found out what your animagus forms are called the first one is Jormungand the older and far more powerful cousin of Basilisks and the third was a Phoebusdominatus, a king dementor the last one was imprisoned in a temporal rift five hundred years ago. While Dementors merely suck out happiness Phoebusdominatus actually create fear here read the book it's a little whimsical but it gets the idea across."

"**_Phoebusdominatus are the unholy offspring of terror and death causing their victims to not only relive their worst memories but creating the worst possible memory for each person terrors so horrific that the human imagination can not comprehend their vileness. Capable of sucking out not just your soul but your magic and life energy as well leaving nothing but a withered mummy that is somehow alive; the last victim of one of these foul beasts was killed by unicorns who could not stand its suffering any longer. If you are forced to face one run as fast and far as you can; a patronus will merely tickle it; it's dread scythe is capable of slicing through anything even Basilisk hide with ease only attempt to battle if accompanied by ten high sorceres and at least a hundred warlocks. If forced to choose between fighting a Nundu and Phoebusdominatus choose the Nundu as that will merely kill you."_**

Looking up from the book Harry said one word "Wow!" before he was distracted by the arrival of his mother wearing nothing but a lacy bra and panties at which point Sirius hastily excused himself.

Lily walked into the kitchen not caring what she was wearing as she was sure no one else would be awake by the time she noticed it was already too late so she walked over and sat by Harry who was looking even more unbearably se-nice she corrected herself then usual "I must not think Harry is sexy" she told herself "I really don't want to get a damp spot in my panties right now."

"Are you all right?" Harry asked her concerned she then realized that she had been staring blankly at the table for the past minute and flushed under his gaze.  
"Fine" she assured him while forcing herself not to notice how good he smelled. He leaned forwards to grab the paper from where Sirius had been sitting in doing so giving her an excellant view of his tight arse and slim waist as well as inhaling a blast of his intoxicating scent. She felt herself moisten even more. There was certainly a damp spot on her panties now but she didn't care deep inside her the chain that had held her lust in check snapped taking almost all her inhibitions with it.  
"Come on I need to show you something." she told him before standing up and making her way to a spare bedroom with Harry following obediently behind her. Upon arriving she pushed open the door and gestured for him to go in before her, once he was inside she followed and shut the door behind her. Before turning and flicking her wand causing both of their clothes vanish before pouncing on his dick.

Harry gasped as he felt the soft yet incredibly firm flesh of her breasts engulfed his shaft while her hot wet lips wrapped around the head humming sending pleasurable vibrations into his groin. Lily moaned as she felt a dollop of precum ooze from his prick savouring the heavenly taste. Harry felt her diamond hard nipples rubbing against his thighs making him even hornier. Pulling her mouth off of his massive cock she gazed at him lustily still working her tits up and down his shaft and said "You like the feel of your mother's tits on your massive dick Harry?" Harry merely groaned unable to form coherent sentences "You like knowing that your going to blow your load into my mouth and I'm going to love every second of it?" with a groan Harry thrust his hips at her and she began deepthroating him her throat convulsing around his massive girth as she tried not to choke. Harry threaded his hand into her hair as she bobbed on him pulling it back to give himself a view of his mothers mouth full of his dick as she gazed at him through her lashes. The sight of his mother face flushed and her mouth stuffed full of cock made Harry's balls tighten but just before he came he heard a voice "What the hell is going on here?"

Bellatrix was walking towards her room when she heard muffled groans coming from one of the spare bedrooms, curiosity getting the better of her she pushed open the door closing it silently behind her before turning around to face the room; the question escaped before she could stop it as she would have loved to masturbate to the sight. Harry leaning backwards eyes closed sweat beading across his musculare chest and Lily on her knees shoving as much of his cock down her throat as possible. Bella quickly considered her choices she could go tell James that his wife was cheating on him with her son or she could join in and get pounded into unconsciousness by the majestic beast hanging between Harry's legs, she chose option B. Taking advantage of their stupefaction Bella quickly said "I won't say anything provided I can join in." Harry nodded eagerly as Bella pulled her robes off as she stepped forwards kissing Harry passionately moaning as his tongue dived into her mouth exploring with much enthusiasm. She stopped kissing him and instead pulled him into her breasts moaning as she felt him begin to nip and suck at her flesh hungry for more Bella pushed him so he was lying flat on the bed causing his dick to slip out of Lily's mouth, something she took advantage of impaling herself on his throbbing manhood moaning as it stretched her out and filled her up at the same time. Lily quickly made her way over and sat on Harry's face muffling his groans and replacing them with her own pleasure filled cries as his talented tongue worked its magic within her pussy. Bella began bouncing on his dick as he thrust into her the best he could with his mother sitting on his face, he reached his hand down and began to fondle her breasts as she rode him. Bella let out another moan at the feeling as the tip of his dick pounded into her cervix in a wonderfully pleasurable painful sensation "You feel so good Harry!" she moaned. Bella felt his dick begin to brush her G-spot and moaned loudly hearing her Harry adjusted his angle and continued thrusting up into her now hitting her G-spot hard each time. Bella's moans quickly changed to shrieks of ecstasy as his cock made her delirious with pleasure. Finally she could take it no more and came hard on his dick drenching it in her fluids before collapsing sideways unconscious juices flowing from her cunt a soaking the sheets.

As soon as Bella passed out Harry pushed his mother off of his face sat up and forced her onto hands and knees. Once she was in position he lined up and slammed into her, sinking in to the hilt earning a loud moan from Lily. Harry began to slowly ease in and out of her excruciatingly slowly. When she thrust her hips back attempting to increase the pace he slowed down even further. "Beg for it" he growled at her making her pussy flow even more she loved being ordered around.

"Fuck me Harry pound me until I won't be able to sit down for a week!" she screamed. Groaning Harry sped up pounding into her as fast as he could which due to his enhanced strength and speed from his genetics was inhumanly fast. "I'm cumming Harry!" Lily yelled as her pussy convulsed tightening around his dick until he could barely move driving him over the edge. "Where do you want it?" he managed to grunt out.  
"In my pussy I want to feel your hot seed coating my insides!" Lily screamed her words driving him over the edge as he shot out spurt after spurt of cum into her tight cunt. Lily shook and passed out, looking at the two unconscious women Harry cleaned them up before misting them both into their beds. Before he headed back downstairs to continue the day.

**Done chapter 4 constructive critisism welcome no flames as they are pointless I will try to update again soon if you can figure out why the update rate has slowed post it in the comments.**


	5. Alliances and Announcements

**Dear Bitatat I do have a plan which I shall not explain because it would ruin the plot line, I can't have Harry being in control originally because in the books he isn't and it would be weird for him to suddenly know what to do. Harry will begin to take control in the next few chapters during his time traveling to Beubatons and while at Beubatons, the reason that Lily didn't last very long is that I have difficulty writing long sex scenes ADHD sucks for focusing long-term on that sort of thing it is good for creativity and staying fit though. Also the girls will begin to evaluate their relationship with Harry there will be his harem and quick fucks the latter will happen often. I believe I have already explained that his glamour increases positive feelings towards him meaning that none of his harem shall get angry as all they will remember is how nice he is and how good it felt when he fucked them. The story may have seemed aimless but Harry had not taken charge yet which is why and a flame is where someone ahem douchbag ahem writes a bunch of useless crap saying the persons story is shit it's like being invited as a guest and calling your hosts bastards or being asked whether or not you liked something by a person with low self-esteem and telling them it's absolute garbage. Elshock good guess but no that isn't the reason. Every time I upload a chapter I shall revamp a lemon to increase its length and juicy details because I feel they are too short. Now onto the chapter**

**Chapter 5**

Harry stopped before he re-entered the kitchen and looked inside himself opening his eyes he saw the red haze of his glamour billowing out from him in such force that he could barely see out of it; quickly he used his occlumency to damp it down so that it would only work on the same level as Fleur's allure ussualy did, rather more than he would like but there was nothing he could do about it so he squared his shoulders and walked back into the kitchen. He got himself some bacon and eggs and sat down before digging in "Who knew fucking two women into unconsciousness made you so hungry?" he thought to himself chuckling.

"Potter what are you doing here why did you not come when the dark lord called you?" Harry jumped at the sound of Snapes voice emanating from right behind him he spun around hands coming up his wand leaping into one with a _Valpuder _flaring at its tip and a long wickedly curved Kijil materializing in his other while lightning began playing along his left arm fire on his right, the air whipped into a hurricane, the earth began shaking beneath their feet and wickedly serrated icicles formed in the air pointing at Snape's chest while his eyes slowly opened wide along with his mouth his face morphing into a look of terror at a seemingly glacial pace when in fact it was being slowed down by time itself. Harry quickly sent a legilimancy probe questing towards Snape's mind tearing through his mental shields with casual ferocity and finding the information he needed; Snape was indeed loyal to Dumbledore and was worried that Harry was going to kill everyone if he had not already, satisfied he withdrew before allowing time to speed up again and allowing his sword to fade away, his wand to vanish back into its holster and the elemental energies crackling around him to die away.

"Severus Snape, Voldemort's third most trusted death eater after me, turned spy for Dumbledore when Voldemort tried to kill my mother; you've never repented for hexing my father so your mark remains and in answer to your question I have repented and have no mark so I am no danger to anyone in this house."  
""How did you know all that?" a shocked Snape asked.  
"I used legilimancy didn't you feel it?"  
"No."

Deciding to test this out Harry once more extended his consciousness towards Snape's and again smashed through his mental walls again before withdrawing, and asking "Did you feel that?"

To which Snape replied "Feel what?" "So no one can feel my legilimancy probes that will come in handy at Hogwarts I will be able to find intel on Voldemort and make sure I don't mess up my act." out loud he said "Nothing I gotta get going see you at school." before walking off leaving Snape staring after him in stupefaction.

Harry looked up at his ceiling and thought about things how was he going to make sure he didn't fail in hs act, "if only I could go back and watch what the me who originally inhabitited this body has done so far." suddenly Harry sat up and face-palmed so hard he saw spots he could control time and therefore could go back and watch. Concentrating he closed his eyes and focused on the swirling currents of time plunging backwards through the temporal currents feeling the air change he opened his eyes, "Ah, I may have gone back a little to far." he thought as he looked at the forest surrounding him suddenly he heard something that sounded remarkably like a very disgruntled dragon waking up behind him turning around he found something worse an extremely pissed off 7-ton Tyrannosaurus-Rex looking right at him. "Oh shit!" Harry yelled wanting to run but before he could stop himself his hand came up and touched the end of its snout resulting in a sudden flash of light which left him dazed. "What the fucking hell was that?" he wondered aloud.

"That was a true familier bond." a pleasant female voice replied in his mind causing Harry to spin around looking for the source of the voice "it was me the T-Rex the only living thing apart from yourself around here" said a mildly irritated voice from behind him. Turning he found the immense dinosaur looking at him in exasperation "As you obviously have no idea what a full familier bond entails I shall tell you and in case your wondering all true familiers are granted an intelligence boost to equal that of their partner as well as the knowledge of what the bond entails. In a true familier bond apart from the things I mentioned previously the human bond-mate will be allowed to take the form of his familier provided he has the capability to take another form which I feel you do meaning that you had the magical capacity to take another form but no animal had sufficently impacted you for you to make the required connection until now; you appear to have one form left after the one you just gained, does that answer all your questions?" "yes that does thanks." Harry replied shocked. "I should probably get working on transforming I guess."and with that he began changing his body.

Half-an-hour later an 8-ton Tyranosaurus stood before the female who had identified herself as Cynthia standing at six meters tall at the shoulder seventy centimeters larger than Cynthia and at sixty-feet long eight feet longer, It was black with green camoflague and glowing red eyes. Throwing his head back Harry roared his defiance to the world "Are you done yet"Cynthia asked peevishly, Harry grinned sheepishly and began the process of transforming back to his base form. Three days later he had mastered it and began his trek back through time to continue his original plan of spying on himself throughout the years leading up to the Department of Mysteries incident, what he saw disgusted him he saw his previous self watch distastefully as his familly interacted; years later he saw himself swear himself to Voldemort and kill or torture then kill hundreds of people almost killing Isis a few times leading to him having a strong temptation to murder himself if you could even do that, before finally arriving when he left at which point he headed downstairs and pointing his finger at his throat he thought "_Sonourus" _before shouting "Could everyone please come to the back garden I have something to show you." so saying he walked out and dived backwards through time and collected Cynthia mere moments after he had left her time before popping back to his time with her in tow; people were understandably shocked to see their son, lover, apprentice or godson appearing with an extinct animal and demanded to know as Sirius so eloquently put it what the fucking hell was going on.

"People this is my true familier Cynthia, Cynthia this is; well you know already; I met Cynthia when I was practicing my ti me powers and went back a little further than I meant to and we bonded. Oh and if you're trying the stay still and it can't see you a few things you should know, one she can see you her vision is just as good as ours, two even if she couldn't see you she could still smell your her sense of smell is almost as good as a sharks and three even if she couldn't smell you she could still hear you; does that answer all you're questions"  
"Almost, knowing you I would guess that you have a second familier where is it?"  
"I don't know I do have the magical capacity for another one but I don't think I've bonded with anything yet."  
Suddenly James spoke startling everyone "On another note your Hogwarts letters have arrived: Lily are you alright your walking funny."  
"I'm fine." Lily replied quickly before changing the subject "So as you're letters have arrived we can get your school things now."  
"Yeah let's see the book list!" Isis exclaimed snatching her letter away from her father and tearing it open indelicatley.

Chuckling Harry opened his own letter more carefully and read through the letter as he opened it something shiny dropped out of it and fell onto the ground picking it up he saw the letters HB embossed on its surface, Harry stared at it for a moment then shrugged and put it on his robes until he could pack it in his trunk; then he turned his attention back to his letter.

"**Dear Mr. Potter we are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted back into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry Sixth Years will require,**

**One set of Dress robes**

**Two sets of plain robes, black**

**One wizards hat**

**The Standard Book of Spells Grade Six**

**Advanced Potion Making**

**True Defence Against the Dark Arts**

**Discerning the Transmundane**

**Dangerous Magical Plants and Their Uses**

**Encyclopedia of Contemporary Magical Britain**

**Charming the Uncharmable**

**The train shall depart from Kings Cross Station on Thursday the thirty first at eleven o'clock congratulations on being made head boy.**

**Sincerely Minerva Mcgonagall."**

Finishing his letter Harry looked up to see Isis finishing hers as well.

"So when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Harry inquired to the group as a whole.  
"Well no point in hanging around now that we have your lists so how about now?" Lily asked.  
"Alright." Harry said before telling Cynthia through the bond that he would be back in an hour or so and misting away to Diagon Alley.

Tracey Davis had been having a perfectly normal day, she'd woken up brushed her long blonde hair, put on a lacy black push up bra over her C-cup breasts, picked out a skirt and shirt that hugged her curves and gone downstairs. Upon arriving in the kitchen she saw an owl waiting with a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest opening it she found her book list and seeing that no one else was awake she decided to go get her things herself so she grabbed a handful of galleons and flooed to Diagon Alley. After a few moments of spinning she stepped out into the Leaky Cauldren and dusted herself off before taking out her wand and opening the archway, she stepped through and looked around deciding to head to Madame Malkins first she quickly set off down the street which due to it being early in the morning was practically deserted; as she walked she thought about school and more importantly Harry Potter up until last year Harry had been the top of their year beating everyone in everything and then suddenly he vanished he got off the train at the end of the year and never got on again, suddenly she smacked into something about as unyielding as a wall that had certainly not been their a moment before sending her sprawling to the ground while the unidentified object didn't move a millimeter. Irritated she looked up and was about to start berating the man when she noticed two things, one there was a quickly dissipating cloud of mist and two the face of the man in question; it was unmistakably Harry Potter's.

"Harry! Where have you been?" she asked as well as a million other things while looking carefully at the figure before her, he had grown since she had last seen him around six-foot-five she guessed and he looked extremely well muscled, his hair was still messy but now it looked sexy instead of untidy, also his eyes now seemed to glow with power. He looked good and it was all she could do to stop herself staring, suddenly he spoke his deep voice silencing her inquires almost brutally "Its good to see you too Tracey you look good." as he said this he bent over taking her hand and kissing it gently while his eyes travelled up and down her body appreciatively, normally when boys looked at her like that Tracey felt disgusted but from Harry it sent pleasurable chills down her spine.

"I was just going to get some new robes as you can see I am in need of some new ones would you like to accompany me?"

Tracey sputtered incoherently for a moment before saying quickly "I would love to."

"Good, I would be desolate if I was denied the considerable pleasure of your company." Harry informed her smoothly making her blush bright red, "Shall we go in?" Harry asked when it became clear that Tracey was incapable of coherent speach.  
"Yes." Tracey said quickly, thankful for the reprieve and followed him inside the store.

The moment Harry arrived in Diagon Alley someone walked into him sprawling to the ground while he remained stationary, peering downwards he saw a pretty blond girl looking up at him. The moment she saw his face she began asking questions while getting to her feet he quickly dived into her unprotected mind finding all information relating to him within her mind including a few half-formed sexual fantasies involving him her and an abandoned classroom and withdrew. After he had avoided her questions he suggested they do their shopping together to which she quickly agreed and so they stepped through the door together. Upon entering they were immediately set upon by Madame Malkin and before he knew it he was standing on a stool with pins being jabbed into new robes, twenty minutes later he gratefully descended and turned to watch Tracey being fitted, Tracey took much less time than Harry to be fitted and so five minutes later they both left the shop and headed to Flourish and Blots then the Apothecary and so on until they had finished and he base her goodbye before misting back to Potter Manor.

**Two weeks later**

Harry quickly said goodbye to his parents and hefting his trunk easily in one hand boarded the train and finding an empty compartment he placed his bag on the luggage rack and sat down before saying "Cynthia you can come out now."

"I don't see why you had to shrink me in the first place." Cynthia whined.  
"Yeah I can see absolutely no problem with trying to get a 7-ton 52 foot long 5.3 meter tall Tyrannosaurus Rex onto a train." Harry replied sarcastically.

He was interrupted by a voice he knew well although the tone was very different "What are you doing here?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Sitting what does it look like I'm doing?" Harry inquired politely with clear undertones of 'How stupid can you be?'.  
"Don't talk to me like that." Ron shouted angrily.  
"Like what?" Harry inquired with all the sweetness of an unhelpful civil servant.  
"Like I'm stupid." Ron replied his temper fast escaping him.  
"Oh but you are stupid Ronneykins." Enraged Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry "_Repulsio" _Ron started to yell but before he could finish the incantation he was lifted off his feet and suspended a foot off of the ground by one of Harry's arms, darkness choked the compartment he could see Harry's eyes turning gold until they were completely gold even the whites of his eyes were gold.  
"Never try to curse me again you insignificant retch." Harry snarled at him his face beginning to elongate into that of a wolfs before he regained control of himself and was about to put Ron down and was about to tell him to get out when the idiot spoke.  
"Let go of me you stupid Half-blood."  
"If you weren't Iris's friend I would kill you for that." Harry ground out as his magic began to whip around him suffocating in its intensity.  
"Friend?" Ron snorted either oblivious to or heedless of the danger he was in "I'm just waiting for that slut to realize that what she really wants is to be my bitch and serve a true pureblood."

The people now thronging the platform were treated to an extrodanary sight, Ronald Weasly being thrown straight through the solid magically reinforced metal wall of the train, burning with lightning trailing after him and both arms broken; when they turned to look at the gaping hole all they could see was pure darkness with two glowing gold eyes shining out of it. Before anyone could so much as blink the hole in the train repaired itself but not before a powerful beam of darkness smashed into the semi-conscious form of Ron causing all those males who recognized the castration curse to wince in sympathy.

Tracey Davis had just arrived at the station when what people had begun to call the "Cutting" defeat of Ronald Weasly happened, she watched in amazement as the hole in the train repaired itself without a sound and turned to her best friend Daphne Greengrass; Daphne was beautiful in a different way from her best friend where Tracey had long blond hair Daphne had raven black curls that fell to her shoulders and where Tracey had average C-cup breasts Daphne had large double Ds.

"Did you see that?" she asked excitedly.  
"Yes Trace I saw it." Daphne replied "We should find out who that was we could use an alliance with a powerful wizard like that."  
"Okay." Tracey agreed quickly secretly hoping it was Harry and they headed onto the train and walked quickly to the compartment in question, upon arriving they found the windows tinted and impenetrable so Tracey decided to take the plunge and opened the door the friends were shocked by what they saw.  
"How can you tell me to calm down? You heard what he said Cynthia." the intimidating black furred, gold eyed werewolf yelled angrily at the full sized Tyrannosaurus-Rex sharing the greatly enlarged compartment with him. "Don't say he didn't mean it you know he did!." Tracey and Daphne exchanged looks, the werewolf was obviously crazy they thought. "Good idea I'll report him to Dumbledore get that arsehole expelled; actually no I will take my revenge on him in school." the werewolf seemed to be calming down and suddenly before their eyes it shrank into the barely less imposing figure of Harry Potter.  
"Harry?" the two Syltherin beauties yelled simultaneously, he turned and looked at them his eyes returning to their usual green colour as he did so.  
"Miss. Davis how wonderful to see you again!" he exclaimed while kissing her hand, "And the lovely Miss. Greengrass as well how marvelous." so saying he kissed her hand as well. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he inquired smoothly giving the pair a dazzling smile that made them weak in the knees. Seeming to suddenly notice their bags he quickly said "please allow me to get those for you." using wandless magic to float their bags onto the luggage rack. Seeing them both staring at the T-Rex he introduced her as well "This is Cynthia my true familier." Tracey thought about that for a second; only the most powerful wizards had true familiers Merlin being one of the most notable an alliance with Harry was looking better and better. Suddenly Daphne spoke up "Harry I would like to propose an alliance between our three houses."  
"Ok do you have contracts drawn up?" Harry asked in a business like tone.  
"Yes I always carry some with me all purebloods do." so saying she pulled three rolls of parchment one of which Tracey quickly took skimmed through and upon finding nothing wrong with it quickly signed on the dotted line before looking up to see Daphne looking at Harry intently and the man himself still reading through his own contract. Tracey took the time he was distracted to truly look at him she had been so caught up in seeing him before that she hadn't taken the time to study him, he was obviously powerful what he had done to Weasly provided ample proof of that not to mention the almost palpable aura of magic that rolled off of him in waves. Finally Harry finished reading and signed the contract before handing it back to Daphne, that done he promptly sat down and gestured for Tracey and Daphne to sit as well which they did either side of him. After that Harry fake stretched and placed an arm around each of them surreptitiously pulling them closer to him causing them both to giggle and Tracey to squirm covertly so his hand rested on her breast instead ti which he responded by giving it a firm squeeze to let her know he had noticed causing her to bite back a moan that in turn caused Daphne to look at Tracey perplexedly and her eyes to widen when she noticed where Harry's hand was. A short while later Harry removed his hand and began chatting with the duo about their summers until the train arrived at the station and Harry waved his hand causing their clothes to change into Hogwarts robes before standing up and departing leaving the shocked pair behind him.

Harry took a deep breath of crisp air as he stepped off the train onto the station looking around he saw the first years clustering towards Hagrid and several people pointing at him and whispering, ignoring them as if they were all beneath his notice he walked towards a carriage climbing into it and sitting down quickly checking his glamour as he entered he sighed upon finding it at an acceptable level he didn't want every girl in Hogwarts trying to have sex with him although he did need to have sex soon or else it would get out of control again. Tracey Davis was a definite possibility for that given the obvious interest she had shown in him and the fact that she was good looking didn't hurt either; Harry was shaken from his thoughts by the jolt of the carriage beginning to move along the trail towards Hogwarts deciding to skip the tedium of the trip Harry quickly allowed his magic to suffuse the air and wound time forward until the gates of Hogwarts loomed out of the darkness before him. Standing up, Harry opened the door and stepped out ignoring the looks he was getting some from people who know him but most due to his intimidating height which towered over everyone only Hagrid being taller and that individual not being present made Harry's figure seem even more forbidding than it actually was and quickly made his way towards the doors leading into the great hall sitting down at the Slytherin table where he was quickly joined by Tracey, Daphne and her sister Astoria with one sister on either side and Tracey opposite him. They chatted together amiably for a while until Prof. McGonagall brought the three legged stool and placed the old wizards hat atop it, the hall instantly quieted as the first years shuffled their way inside and the rip in the hat opened wide and it sang.

"In darkened times,

The darkness finds

It's greatest allies

Where light blinds

So in these times

We must find a way

To stop either light or darkness from holding sway

And leaving no chance to build immunity

To the ills of our community

Whether you be Gryfinndor

Where the brave and bold reside

Or Ravenclaw where knowledge is the ultimate prize

But do not let it hide the truth from your eyes

Even Hufflepuff where loyalty and hardwork are the bread and butter

Do not let your reputation cause your dedication to flutter

Slytherin may embrace the coming darkness but it is your choice

Do not allow a label to drown your own voice

I say to you all

Do not fall

Stand strong against the darkness but do not be blinded by the light

Lest you be left floundering in the coming night."

Silence reigned for several moments before hesitant clapping began before dying away when Dumbledore stood and announced.

"I am sure that your appetites have been pleasantly stimulated by that overwhelming blast of positivity so let us feast!" and with that food appeared all along the tables which Harry dug into ravenously transforming earlier had awakened his werewolfs appetite and wiping the memories of Tracey and Daphne in such a way that they would remember everything except the fact that he was a werewolf hadn't helped either: it was with reluctance that Harry turned from his magically empty plate to hear Dumbledore's announcement.  
"Now that we have all been stuffed to our satisfaction I have a few start of term announcements; first of all the forbidden forest is- you know what look at the name and figure it out; second Mr. Filch has drawn up a list of items that are not banned as it is now quicker to do that than list the things that are and finally the Triwizard tournament shall be held at Beubatons Academy of Magic in France all sixth and seventh year students shall be making the journey accompanied by myself; Professor McGonagall shall be in control in my absence: oh and I almost forgot please welcome back Harry Potter who has returned to complete his education." shocked silence greeted this last statement before whispering broke out amoung the elder students and those few youngsters who knew of him through their parents or siblings which Harry calmly ignored standing up and following Snape to the dungeons and the Slytherin dorms.

Several minutes later they were standing before the blank stone wall Snape stated the password "Guile" and it slid open before them. Harry quickly made his way towards where Snape remembered the Head boys room to be and hissed at it causing it to swing open before him; closing the door behing him he quickly changed his password to "open the fuck up" in parsletongue settled atop his bed thinking about the upcoming tournament before he drifted off into sleeps warm embrace.

**There done and I have changed my mind if you guess the reason my update rate has slowed you get to choose a pairing (no slash) provided it involves Harry can be OC or a random girl.**


	6. Arrivals and Attacks

**Dear guest by chose a pairing I meant chose someone for Harry to fuck or whether someone is in Harry's harem if the person is not described in the books such as Rowena Ravenclaw or Morgana you can even decide what she looks like**. **Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story although that number is far too small on to chapter 6.**

**Beubatons Academy of Magic: France**

"Did you hear that Gabby?" Anita asked her excitedly Gabriella nodded barely containing her own excitement.  
"Yes Anita I did but I don't think you understand the best bit of this yet." Gabriella told her friend flipping her blond hair expertly over her shoulder.  
"What could be better than the Triwizard Tournament being held here?" Anita asked bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet causing her D-cup breasts to jiggle and her auburn hair to bounce up and down on her shoulders.  
"Yeah Gabby tell us!" this passionate agreement was made by Laura her other best friend; Laura had curly brown hair that came down to the middle of her back and C-cup breasts that fit perfectly on her small frame and although Gabriella had the best tits DD-cups Laura had by far the best arse tight firm and round it was many boys most heartfelt wish to feel the flesh of that magnificent backside underneath their hands but she rejected them all she was saving herself for someone special, someone powerful.  
"Who goes to Hogwarts?" Gabriella asked her two best friends promptingly; they thought for a moment before Anita: thinking ou loud said,  
"The only person I can think of that you would be this excited about is Harry Potter but everyone knows he disappeared two years ago."  
"And I know that he recently reappeared and has recomencend his education at Hogwarts and therefore he will be coming." The pair stared at Gabriella for a second before looking at each other and grinning.  
"We decided that fifteen was ok for us to lose our virginities didn't we?" Laura asked the other two although the question was half rhetorical they both nodded in agreement anyway; giggling the trio made their way to their room and started formulating plans then they realized that they had classes and with a lot of colourful swearing sprinted back down the hallway.

Fleur looked up at Madame Maxim as she stood and in a loud booming voice declared "Please welcome the proud sons of Durmstrang and their Headmaster." As soon as the words left her mouth the doors to the great hall opened and in marched a hundred boys ranging from sixteen to seventeen marched in twirling ceremonial staffs and chanting before finally two started doing acrobatics and finished off creating a dragon made purely of fire, a nice trick but not terribly impressive she hoped that Hogwarts would be able to pull off something a bit more impressive although she shuddered to think what her own school may have thought up, she had a nightmarish vision of her and several other girls wearing school uniforms sighing; Fleur shuddered but was shaken from her thoughts by Madame Maxims next announcement "And now please welcome the school of the four founders Hogwarts and their Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." No one appeared and muffled whispering began to spread throughout the hall before with a flash of seemingly cosmic light blinded everyone and suddenly in the middle of the hall were a few hundred teenagers and at their head was Albus Dumbledore and beside him a hulking figure wearing a cloak with the hood pulled up concealing their face in shadow; the figure waved their hand and shadows slunk from the corners of the room and coalesced into an immense bipedal form when the shadows retreated there stood a Tyrannosaurus-Rex which let out a earth shaking roar before leaning down to nuzzle the hooded man. In response the man chuckled and scratched the end of its snout which illicited a rumbling growl of pleasure from the great beast, then Dumbledore walked over to Madame Maxim and bowed slightly to kiss her proffered hand before saying.

"Tis a pleasure to see you again Madame."  
"And you Dumbledore but could you please tell me why your student is being nuzzled by a prehistoric reptile?"  
"Well as you know it is disatorous to separate true familiers from their masters once they have bonded so I would beg you to allow her to stay as I believe Mr. Potter deserves a chance to enter the competition as I will otherwise have to send him home." As soon as he had finished speaking the now identified Harry Potter lowered his hood and flashed a smile prompting many sighs from both Beubatons and Hogwarts students hearing the whispering inevitably intensify he gave an elegant yet sarcastic bow to the room at large and went back to stroking Cynthia's snout causing Fleur to chuckle merrily before she turned her attention back to Madame Maxim who was saying.  
"Of course their is no problem Dumbledore I was just surprised to see a supposedly extinct animal that no one knows enough about to transfigure." Madame Maxim told Dumbledore.  
"Understandable of course I felt the same way when I first saw her." Dumbledore chukled at the memory.  
"As it is I am sure your students are tired from their trip so without further ado I declare that the Goblet of Fire is now lit." So saying, she twirled her wand and a box that Fleur had not previously observed disappeared revealing the Goblet of Fire, blue flames flickering in the top. "For safety reasons only those people of sixteen years of age or above are allowed to enter ." the response to this pronouncement was the same as it had been the last time Harry had heard the pronouncement, mass groans and even some shouts these were all silenced however when Madame Maxim caused a thunderous bang with her wand "To enforce this rule I shall be placing an age line around the goblet which shall be checked by Professor Dumbledore." at this point most of the whispered plots to enter by younger students were silenced much to Fleurs amusement, "However I am sure that our guests are tired from their journey so let us eat." As soon as she finished speaking the Hogwarts and Durmstrang students spread out amoung the tables dotted around the hall Harry said something to the three attractive girls standing with him and looked at Cynthia obviously communicating through their bond before heading straight for the table where Fleur and her friends were sitting Cynthia in tow, picking her way with surprising delicacy between the (for her) closely packed tables.  
"He's coming over here!" squealed Monique, Fleurs best Friend; a sentiment obviously shared by Gabriella and her friends who were also sitting at the table and truth be told Fleur felt the same way but she hid it carefully.

Harry let his gaze wander around the room before stopping when it alighted upon Fleur, Gabriella and several other girls Harry didn't recognize; turning to Tracy, Daphne and Astoria he informed them that he was going to catch up with an acquaintance he asked Cynthia if she would consent to being shrunk again to which she replied. "There is no way I am letting you shrink me ever again it was horrible not being the apex predator like I had been overthrown off my throne."

"Alright, alright I get it no shrinking now come on we need to socialize." Harry interrupted not interested in hearing her rant again.

"You mean that you need to go score with some hot French girls that will walk funny for weeks after you finish with them." Cynthia snorted huffily at him irritated by his interrupting her.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy Cynthia?" Harry asked not able to resist teasing her but in response instead of replying she blushed and looked at the ground before muttering.

"You did look very attractive as a T-Rex." Harry stared in amazement at Cynthia having had no idea that she felt that way.

"Well then I must endeavor to spend some private time with my very attractive Queen then won't I." Harry could feel Cynthia's happiness through their bond and in her low rumbling purr which thrummed through him making a pleasurable shiver run down his spine. Shaking off the feeling he continued towards the table where Fleur and a girl who he only recognized when she leaned forwards to whisper to Fleur as Gabriella, casually without breaking stride Harry smashed his way into her mind past the surprisingly strong defenses; although when he considered it he found he shouldn't have been surprised as a part Veela alone it would be important for her to be able to keep in control but as the daughter of a major government official it would be even more important and she probably would have learned at a young age. More importantly Harry found that they had met at the same party where he had first met Fleur but apart from that they hadn't had much contact also he found some very interesting fantasies featuring him her and her two friends the latter three wearing maids outfits inside a chateau with a party going on outside and at one point Harry pressed Gabriella against the French windows and pulled out her tits before fucking her hard mere meters from the nearest guests who needed only to turn their head to see the magnificent mounds of flesh pressed against the cool glass while the two other French beauties panted as Harry ate one out and buried his fingers within the other. Dragging himself from her mind he quickly went through the other ladies minds and found that he had met none of them before vacating their minds and finding himself at the table bowed to take Fleurs hand and press his lips against it before releasing it and doing likewise to Gabriella and saying "Why Fleur what a pleasure it is to see you I can see your beauty is just as striking as that of the world it outshines and Gabriella I had thought it would be impossible for you to become more incredibly beautiful than the last time I saw you but I can see now I was mistaken." Both Delacours blushed prettily and looked down at the table seeing that they were incapable of responding Harry directed his attention to the other occupants of the table. "And who might these fabulous beauties be that share your inestimable company?" at this juncture he flashed them his most winsome smile one of the girls looking to be about Fleur's age sighed causing him to glance at her and notice her C-cup breasts and short light brown hair that ended just below her chin her mind identified her as Monique and infrormed him that she was desperately hoping he wouldn't notice that she had just came in her pants knowing this he averted his eyes and stopped his nose from twitching towards the intoxicating aroma wafting from her instead he looked inquiringly at the ladies Delacour who took their que and began the introductions.

"Harry this is Monique-" Fleur introduced gesturing to the brunette who's scent was still enticing him as she had neglected to clear the evidence of her indiscretion.

"and this is Anita and Laura; Girls this is Harry Potter." Gabriella finished with the air of a noblewomen of many years experience and high standing.

"Charmed" Harry stated taking each girls hand in turn and kissing it before asking "may I take this seat?" and gesturing to a vacant chair between Fleur and Gabriella who gestured that he may indeed take that seat in response to which he sat and chatted amiably for a few moments before he pulled out his wand and waved it summoning each girls favorite dish as well as red wine for the others and blood for himself although the others would assume that it to was wine before summoning a hunk of practically raw buffalo cooked in the French style also known as barely. Once they had all eaten Harry stood and was about to excuse himself when he felt a presence behind him he turned so fast that those watching and found himself staring at Madame Maxims mammoth breasts that were head height for him looking up he saw the lady preparing herself to speak.

"Monsieur Potter I see you have met Miss Delacour and her two friends that is good because you shall be bunking with them Gabriella why don't you show Mr. Potter to his room?" Gabriella stood immediately and after muttering something that sounded like "My pleasure" before taking Harry's arm and guiding him from the room.

Upon arriving at the door to his new accommodation Gabriella motioned for Harry to wait and entered alone using his enhanced hearing Harr heard the sound of someone muttering a vanishing spell and a bed dissapearing before he could guess what had happened Gabriella opened the door and ushered him in revealing three beds and a suspiciously empty space of floor which he was certain had moments ago been occupied by a now vanished bed.

"Looks like you'll be sleeping with me tonight." Gabriella told him happily obviously not at all sad about the arrangement.

"No need I will just conjure a new bed I wouldn't want to impose." so saying Harry waved his hand and a sumptuous king sized bed appeared outfitted in green silk sheets. "There all good now if you will excuse me I have a pressing engagement I simply have to attend to." once Gabriella indicated that she could indeed excuse him Harry turned and misted to the nearby forest where he found Cynthia waiting for him. "Sorry I took so long Gabriella was trying to seduce me."

"Well in your absence I'm afraid something has come up." Cynthia grumbled sounding immensely irritated "There is a vampire coven in these woods I can smell them from here which means they can smell you and you have to meet with them or they'll take it as a personal insult."

Harry rolled his eyes and wearilly asked "Where are they then?"

"About two miles north." Cynthia answered sounding resigned.

"Well head back to the room I created a chamber in the wall below so you can sleep outdoors in full size." Cynthia grumbled a thanks and Harry misted away to the coven.

Victoria didn't even bother to glance up when she heard the slight settling of the forest floor it was probably just a rabbit and even in her armor which covered every inch of her apart from slight joints in the golden plate the cold was still bitter in the night. When the sound of almost silent but unmistakably human footsteps met her ears she assumed that it was merely a member of the coven back from a hunt judging by the smell of blood it had been successful the footsteps passed right by her and continued on into the coven just as her HUD informed her that her shift was over with relief she turned and followed the hunter back inside thinking only of making her report to her supivisor and going on a hunt of her own to slake her thirst. On the way she looked at the other coven member trying to determine if she knew him she saw that whoever he was he was massive six-foot-five and with muscles like a Michaelangelo statue he must have been a recent convert as she could remember anyone so imposing as this man when she reached the junction between her supivisors office and the court the man peered from side to side before walking away towards the court shrugging Victoria took the other passage and hurried towards her supervisor's office. Upon arriving she found a note telling anyone who read it that an urgent meeting had been called in response to a powerful vampiric presence that had been detected in the area; it also asked whoever had been leaving their used towels on the bathroom to please stop. Swearing Victoria sprinted back down the corridor and took the opposite passage to arrive moments later in the court where the man she had seen earlier was talking with Bartholomew the coven leader and while Bartholomew seemed relaxed she could tell that the man scared him. As if sensing her the man whipped around and she caught his eyes which had red iris's which were a sure sign of a powerful vampire after studying her for a moment he turned back to Bartholomew and continued talking.

Harry had allowed his vampiric blood to take control causing his skin to take on a palor impossible for any creature that still draws breath, his breathing slowed to a stop and his iris's turned the red of freshly spilled blood happy with his new appearance Harry strode past the golden armored guard who payed him no attention and walked in following the scent of other vampires. Upon reaching a crossroads he sniffed each way and finding the passage on the right smelling strongly of powerful vampiric presences he took that one moving at what appeared to be a leisurely walk but ate up the distance faster than Ūsain Bolt on steroids. As a result it took only seconds before Harry was standing in front of a throne made of human bones upon which reclined a vampire with eyes the colour of vitamin water a very faint red suffusing them indicating that while powerful by most vampires standards Harry could crush him like a bug without even trying using nothing but pure power. However the vampire was obviously old which brought experience that Harry had not yet earned meaning that Harry would need to be careful despite his obvious advantage in terms of power. Allowing his aura to pervade the room Harry grinned showing off his long fangs as all but the coven leader for that was surely who he was made unconscious obeisance to him the leader merely narrowed his eyes although Harry's keen nose detected a hint of fear from him; good it meant he was less likely to try a double cross deciding to make the first move Harry introduced himself.

"Hello I am Harry Potter as I am in the area I decided to pop in and say hello." the silence that greeted this proclamation was so complete that had anyone in the chambers heart been beating it would have been clearly audible to those present.

Eventually the lead vampire collected himself enough to respond "Hello Monsieur Potter even in France we have heard tale of your exploits do you come as a representative of the dark lord?" the question was phrased as politely as possible obviously not intended to aggravate nonetheles the simple analytical inquiry a simple request for confirmation of an inferred fact incited a roiling inferno of palpatating righteous fury at being associated with a being which Harry held so much revulsion and rage for caused a film of red mist to descend before his vision. Bartholomew shifted nervously on his throne in response to the almost palpable aura of cold fury emanating from the already menacing form of Harry he could tell that his assumption had been so far from the mark it probably hit the bullseye having spun around three-hundred and sixty degrees. Attempting to rectify his misstep Bartholomew spoke again "I take it from your reaction that you no longer serve Voldemort?" however it did not have the intended affect as Harry's attention was now focused solely on him instead of on Voldemort despite that individual's absence from the precedings despite the fact that his attention was obviously focused on Bartholomew he made no move to answer the question. Valiantly Bartholomew attempted yet again to exact a response "I was unaware that you had transcended your humanity and become equal to us in your superiority to mortals." this succeeded in coaxing a response from Harry although it was not the one Bartholomew expected.

"You equal to me? Pah! You are a mere Halfling whereas I am pureblooded ready to start a new line that unlike your own will not be diluted through thousands of individuals making you barely better than those mortals you claim to be superior to." Bartholomew stood from his throne rage swirling through him for the first time in centuries making him forget that even if Harry wasn't as he claimed a pureblooded vampire he was still vastly more powerful than him he leapt at Harry moving unnaturally fast to a human he would have been nothing but a blur using all his strength Bartholomew drove his fist into Harry's chest intending to send him flying backwards into the opposite wall; instead Harry stayed still and Bartholomew heard several bones break in his hand. As he took a step backwards cradling his injured hand he heard Harry say two words that filled him with dread "My turn." moments later Bartholomew felt something impact his sternum with the force of a railgun driving straight through and sending him flying straight through the three meter thick wall of granite behind him and halfway through the one behind the impact alone would have killed any human but that combined with the fist sized hole in his chest would have put down most vampires it was a testament to Bartholomew's considerable power that the hole began to slowly close itself bloodless due to the fact that he had not fed recently before he could collect himself Harry misted in-front of him and pulled him from the wall before flicking his wrist sending him back through the wall behind Harry and skidding to the center of the throne room the guards positioned around the room stood paralyzed by shock as their leader struggled to his feet darkness cloaked the room leaving only a thin circle of light around the mortally wounded vampire in the center "This is the difference between us," Harry's voice echoed from the darkness "where you are fast," a slight flicker of movement was all that was visible but Bartholomew was spun around like a ballerina his left arm connected only by a few scraps of flesh "I am faster." Harry's voice continued seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere "Where you are strong," another flicker and Bartholomew's other arm spun away bone fragments flying leaving a single sharp flair of bone sticking from his shoulder "I am stronger." Bartholomew sank to his knees and at last a shadow detached itself and became Harry who stood over Bartholomew for a moment before his form seemed to flicker and standing in his place was an eight foot tall figure it's face was angular, mouth filled with sharp teeth the canines extending below the lower lip reminiscent of a smilodon's, it's long fingers ended in sharp talons it's toes likewise, it's skin was grey and two bat-like wings protruded from its back. Bartholomew gaped up at the monster before him his eyes shining with the knowledge that his fate was sealed, reaching forwards Harry wrapped his long fingers around Bartholomew's head easily encompassing it in his huge hand easily Harry lifted his arm carrying Bartholomew off his feet and holding him dangling.

Through a Herculean effort Bartholomew managed to gasp out "Mercy, please have mercy." in response Harry tightened his grip filling the air with the groaning of bones with too much force acting upon them.

"What did you say to those mortals who asked you for the same? Did you ever show them mercy?" Bartholomew didn't answer but his eyes showed the answer with cold fury in his eyes Harry squeezed filling the room with the dreadful screams of bone deforming before he closed it completely crushing Bartholomew's head like an egg spattering the floor with brain matter. Dismissively Harry threw the headless corpse away before turning and walking towards the exit transforming back into a human as he went his keen ears detected the sound of metal scraping against metal and the whistling of a blade slicing the air, quicker than thought he spun around and pulled the spear out of the stunned guards hand before puling off their helmet to reveal a beautiful girl with dark black hair pale skin and stunning amber eyes. With an almost benevolent air Harry enquired "Now what is a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

The girl threw back her head and laughed "It couldn't possibly be because I'm a vampire; nope I'm just your average girl with super strength and speed who can jump twenty feet in the air and has freakish eyes. Oh and I just hang out in this vampire stronghold for the heck of it." Harry threw his head back and laughed too.

"I like you you've got spunk however I am afraid that as you attacked me I will have to kill you but I feel compelled to add that for a so called 'average' girl you are incredibly beautiful with freakishly enspelling eyes." so saying Harry waved his hand and thought "_Acio my wand"_ moments later his wand came flying into his hand and he was about to turn back to the girl when another wand flew out of the darkness and smacked into his other hand examining it he saw that there were rings protruding from the wood at even intervals. Intrigued Harry delved into the magic of the wand and found it was incredibly powerful making even his own wand seem weak following it's power he found it now owed allegiance to him but before him were a long line of individuals the latest being Dumbledore from the perspective of an outsider he watched when he won the allegiance of the wand defeating Dumbledore with the help of his Phobusdominatus form, then he saw how Dumbledore himself won the wand from Grindelwald, how Grindelwald stole it from Gregorovich the names filtering through his mind as the scenes unfolded until finally he saw Death creating the wand from the wood of an elder tree and giving it to the eldest of the three young boys who clustered around him Deaths children one of them the youngest who was identified as Ignotus Peverall; the ancient word for death had a gold web of threads connecting him to names descendants and at the bottom of the family tree were two names Harry James Potter and Iris Lily Potter. Yanking himself from the magic Harry reeled internally his body still turning towards the girl as the knowledge that he was descended from Death flowed through him he finished his turn and raised both his wands preparing to cast the last spell Dumbledore had taught him and for which he had shown a special aptitude _Redemurr _which caused a flash of heat in excess of 32 000 degrees Centigrade inside the person transforming them into statues made of pure carbon with a similar texture to pumice he was so adept he could cast it merely by thinking about it as long as he had line of sight to the object or person; before he could cast the spell however he felt a pressure on his lips.

Victoria knew the moment he turned around that she was doomed but he surprised her by talking before complimenting her in a way that brought a blush to her pale cheeks disconcerting her to such an extent that she didn't register what he said about killing her until he was raising his wands. Victoria knew she had no chance of besting him as had been proved by his crushing defeat of Bartholomew so she did the only thing that could distract him long enough for her to escape, she kissed him: it started off merely as a distraction but as she felt Harry's hands wrap around her waist pulling her flush against him allowing her to feel his hardness pressing against her as his tongue delved into her mouth plundering it much to her delight it was only when she lifted her hand to pull his head more firmly against her and felt only the inside of her gauntlet that she realized she wasn't in her room passionately kissing some mortal she had seduced. Stealthily she pulled her hand away from his head before smashing him in the back of the head he pulled back and gave her a look that clearly said "Fair enough, but did you have to do it while we were snogging" before his eyes rolled up and he collapsed backwards unconscious. Stepping backwards she called some of the other guards to take him to the creatures lair where upon waking he would die, as he was dragged away she felt a stab of guilt but shook it off quickly before heading back to her room.

**Chapter 6 done no one has yet guessed the reason for the slowed update rate please review or PM me constructive criticism welcome.**


	7. Devilry and Disembowelment

**First off sorry this took so long the fucking program I am using to write this on my IPad erased all my work including the chapters I had nearly finished both for this and Son of Neptune and Blessed of the Olympians. I had stuff written down for this bit but I can't be fucked to remember and rewrite it so this is all you're getting.**

**Chapter 7**

**Unknown Location France**

Harry awoke feeling as if a Hungarian Horntail had crawled inside his cranium gotten disorientated and then tried to claw and burn it's way out through his forehead; groaning he attempted to stand but found himself unable to due to the fact that his arms and legs had both been sealed into the solid marble floor below him. Looking around Harry found himself at the bottom of a deep pit with a grill across the top: the interior of the pit was lit only by the dull glow of the runes carved into the walls surrounding him each imbued with a horrifically lethal spell. Although, Harry thought he couldn't really talk given what he had done to the coven leader of course the measures were completely pointless as they had a whelks chance in a supernova of stopping him. Grinning to himself Harry conjured fire around his arms and legs heating the stone into molten lava within mere moments, thus freed Harry stood setting off all of the runes in the process: raising a negligent hand Harry froze the spells in time leaving them hanging mid air a nexus of glowing filaments. Looking up at the grill Harry laughed internally at how feeble an obstacle it was, even a normal wizard would be able to blast it out of the way with a contemptuous flick of the wrist Harry conjured a powerful gust of wind that sent the grill flying upwards to land clattering on the floor in the room above. Leaping after it Harry found himself face-to-face with a terrified vampire guard; smiling pleasantly at him Harry grabbed the guard by the throat and wandlessly cast a spell forcing him to take on Harry's appearance and voice. Without changing his expression Harry placed the guard in his place reversed time on the runes to when they hadn't yet been triggered as well as sealing the grill back over the entrance to the pit before animating an earthen facsimile of the guard and supplying it with the memories and personality of the guard he had imprisoned before dissapearing in a flash of blue flame.

Lily knew she should feel guilty about breaking her marriage vows not to mention the fact that she had broken them with her son but whenever she tried to summon up a feeling to that effect the memory of Harry inside her stretching her out deliciously and pounding her into unconsciousness intruded and damped it down. Sighing internally Lily began to make her way towards the place she always went when assailed by the need to think; on the way she passed the door to Bellatrix's room through which loud moans emanated. Bellatrix was obviously not feeling any guilt, as she had told Lily "Anyone who can give me a fucking like that is not getting away from me." what bothered Lily the most about this opinion was that she secretly shared although she couldn't see how she could possibly follow up on them, after all James would surely not take kindly to losing his wife let alone to his son. Looking around she found herself a her destination; the Potter library, all around her hundreds of books lined the walls stretching up to the ceiling far above: many years ago James had told her that no one could ever read all the books in the Potter library since then she had made it her mission to prove him wrong. Trailing her fingers along a shelf in the center of the bookcase covering the right wall Lily stopped when she reached the next hook she was going to read "_Rituals of the Libackght" _sitting herself in her favorite armchair Lily began to read.

Harry awoke to find a pair of very disapproving amber eyes staring reproachfully into his own "shit." sitting up gingerly Harry spoke slowly trying to aggravate the pissed off owl "Hi Hedwig sorry I haven't had a chance to come see you yet please forgive me." the owl in question pondered for a moment before giving an imperious hoot forgiving him his indiscretion. It was only when the immediate danger of being pecked to death by a temperamental owl abated that Harry noticed the letter tied to her leg, untying it he immediately recognized his mothers elegant handwriting on the envelope; inside were two pieces of paper the first read "Harry I hope this ritual helps you I believe that you have the power necessary to complete but do not allow anyone else to try." the second was a copied page from a book which detailed a ritual that gave the user the ability to transform their body by changing the particles that made it up into _Dyomorphic Variegated Mass _particles or DVM particles for short. The only downside was that no witch or wizard yet had been powerful enough to contain the immense amount energy needed to simultaneously transform every particle of their body and had as a result exploded as Nagasaki and Hiroshima could attest. Standing up Harry called the shadows to him and disappeared reappearing at a table in the hall where he had eaten the previous day; the hall was practically deserted due to the early hour as a result by the time he finished eating and made his way out of the hall the other students had only just begun to trickle in. Harry walked outside into the grounds his eyes instantly accustoming to the sunlight, looking around Harry saw a lake almost as large as the black lake back at Hogwarts. Seized by a sudden impulse Harry began to walk towards the lake diving into its dark waters as his body transformed until a moment later a 60 foot long thousand headed dragon was swimming down into the lake; thirty feet later Harry reached the bottom and settled himself down. Before he could doze off however Harry felt a surge in the water behind him and twisted around so quickly that a shockwave was sent out through the water killing nearby fish while the water boiled from the intense friction. The hydra that had been about to snap at his unprotected back with it's nine heads was understandably surprised giving Harry enough time to lash out and bite off it's heads with several of his own before settling down once again and closing his eyes only to feel another rush in the water. Leaping backwards Harry saw that the hydra had regrown it's heads twofold leaving him facing an eighteen headed hydra; even as he watched one of the heads snaked upwards to the surface taking a breath while the others remained glaring at Harry malevolently. Thinking quickly Harry ensnared the other dragons heads with a large number of his own locking them in place, at first the hydra seemed to be merely irritated but when it realized what Harry was doing it began to struggle only wasting its remaining air faster until finally it became still. Harry released the now dead beast as he felt the flesh fall off of one of his heads as the bones warped before the flesh regrew leaving the head an exact duplicate of the hydra he had just killed's along with it came the knowledge that all his heads would now regrow twofold as well as another ten feet in length. Looking upwards Harry saw that the sun was nearly directly overhead meaning that it was almost midday and that he would most likely have been missed. Lifting his wings Harry forced them downwards through the water propelling him upwards and into the fresh air above, right in-front of several students who had come out to enjoy the sun and were now staring, open mouthed at the magnificent dragon before them. Harry quickly set off towards the nearby forest cursing himself for his stupidity while the sunlight glistened off his white scales causing them to shine brighter than any gem; upon finding a clearing large enough to land in Harry did so transforming back the moment his feet touched the ground before vanishing into a beam of sunlight.

Ginny hurried through the forest in the direction which the dragon had flown off in heedless of the branches that tore at her robes. The Ladonic species had been extinct for centuries and Ginny couldn't resist the chance to rub the fact that she had seen one up close in Charlie's face: after several minutes Ginny arrived in a clearing just as the dragon touched down in the center before transforming into Harry Potter who promptly disappeared. Ginny decided that Harry would be hers as he fulfilled all of the requirements she was looking for powerful, good looking and most importantly hated by Ron; grinning Ginny turned and made her way back to the chateau plans to seduce Harry running through her head.

Appoline Delacour had worked in the Depatment of Magical Monitering for twenty-five years and throughout her time there she had never seen a power surge approaching even a tenth of the one she had just detected: well detected probably wasn't the best word as it implied an element of difficulty in finding which the surge had been anything but. After Appoline had found another detecting crystal to replace the one that had blown up upon detecting the surge she traced it to a forest mere miles west of her current location in Paris. However it was not the extraordinary nature of the power surge or it's nearby location which caused her to head out with all the Aurors who were not currently on an assignment as well as a few who were including the head of the Auror office her husband Jean. It was the fact that the forest where the surge had occurred was within walking distance of the school where both her daughters were currently recieving their education; normally when this many trained ministry officials were heading out to the same place Appoline would say that whatever their target was it would soon be reduced to a pile of magically radioactive slop but given the magnitude of the power surge she had detected the most likely party to suffer that fate was the French officials.

Appoline cringed inwardly at the loud cracks that heralded the arrival of herself and the Aurors once again lamenting the lack of silent magical transport available, well portkeys were silent but they left you so disorientated that if you used one to enter a hostile area you may as well snap your wand and jump off a cliff. Stepping forwards Appoline quickly cast a silencing charm on herself to stop any more noise reaching their target even though apparating had made it practically pointless. After a few minutes of creeping between the towering trees they came to a clearing within which stood a towering figure fully seven feet tall that seemed to shift imperceptibly in the darkness; taking the plunge Appoline cast a lumos illuminating the figure a revealing that the reason it appeared to be shifting was that it was made entirely of a glowing red material with black veins which writhed around on the figures body. As they watched however the figure seemed to get control and the substance stopped moving and formed what was obviously a man wearing robes which were half-a-foot too short and then it changed colour until the skin became lightly tanned, the hair pitch black and the eyes became a piercing emerald green roiling with power. It was only when a red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt etched itself into existence that Appoline recognized the figure far from reassuring her the knowledge sent fear coiling in her guts which only worsened when the face twisted into a smile that was terrifyingly friendly indicating that the man wasn't the least bit concerned by the roughly sixty wands aimed directly at him.

"Hello officers, what seems to be the problem?" Harry Potter asked nonchalantly.

Seeing the uniformed ministry officials surrounding him Harry couldn't resist saying it even though he knew they probably thought him Voldemorts right hand man what he didn't however expect a woman to step out from the circle flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder and thrusting out her ample chest and answer him in a oddly layered voice.

"The problem is that we have the most infamous Serpents Head ever standing before us in the exact spot where we registered a power surge like Dumbledore hopped up on thirty tonnes of crack cocaine." Harry cocked his head looking into magic and noticing a golden light flowing from the women "Ah," he thought "a Veela; what's more a Veela focusing her allure on him."

In response Harry raised his hand canceling the disillusionment charm he had placed on Cynthia and allowing his robes to slide down his arm revealing his lack of a dark mark while focusing his glamour on her reducing her to a practically drooling mess who stared at him hungrily nipples straining against her shirt and thighs rubbing together. "As you can see I no longer serve Voldemort," at this point Harry tore into her mind finding her name before retreating "Appoline and I would just like to say that I can easily tell from whom your daughters inherited their beauty."

At this point one of the men stepped forward wand pointing straight at Harry's face as he demanded "How do you know our daughters?"

"I go to school with them," a quick delve into the man's mind brought his name to Harry "Jean."

"Nonsense I was not informed that you had joined Beaubatons."

"That would be because I go to Hogwarts and am currently staying at Beaubatons for the Triwizard tournament, so if you don't mind I'll be heading back." so saying Harry disappeared in a brilliant flash of fire.

Before the light had completely faded away one of the Aurors said "He sure knows how to make an exit doesn't he."

One-hundred feet above their heads Harry laughed as he heard the remark through the rune he had engraved on a rock in the center of the ring of Aurors: deciding to test out his new abilities Harry tried to form his arm into a sword but only managed to flatten his arm into a vague blade-like shape with shiny metal edges while the rest was the same colour the particles had been originally. The realization of what was wrong came quickly to Harry, he hadn't consumed any mass with which to create anything; deciding to rectify this Harry allowed a small amount of his basilisk blood to flow through him into his eyes changing the world into a glowing spectrum of reds and oranges with a large white shape so hot that it bleached the surrounding landscape white, perfect. Forcing his blood down Harry jumped forming his fingers into claws which he dug into the bark of the next tree allowing him to climb around it and come face to face with a very pissed looking lion which didn't make sense for several reasons; one, lions didn't live in France; two, a lion wouldn't be big or hot enough to be what he saw and three, lions were rarely found one-hundred feet up in a tree with branches that didn't start until fifty feet off the ground. The mystery was solved when the lion head was joined by that of a dragon with horns that jutted forwards from just behind it's jaw as a vivid red snake with a feathered plume behind it's head arches menacingly over the back from where it connected to the main body. Harry stared at the chimera with a single thought running through his head "Bugger." A lion Harry could take easily, a highly poisonous snake that wouldn't listen to him would be fine too, a dragon would be a little tricky, a chimera would be problematic but provided he had a little time he could handle it. A chimera so close that he could feel its breath on his face while his wand is in his back pocket and his magical resources so depleted that manipulating time would risk collapsing his sizable core creating an explosion that would transform Europe into a desolate wasteland with the possible exception of any holiday inns within the blast radius as those are a desolate wasteland". That was a little beyond even his capabilities, if he killed the dragon head the lion would tear his throat out and the serpent would pump him so full of venom he would have more of it than blood; likewise, if he killed the lion head he would be expunged from existence by a blast of void energy from the dragon head which he now recognized as a Void Drayk a type of dragon that originated from that strange plane of nonexistence; he wouldn't even be able to reach the serpent head before he was killed by the other two. Whats more the chimera in question was obviously a very powerful one as indicated by it's heads each of which was among the most powerful of its type, the snake a Quetzalcoatl, fire breathing and with venom potent enough to kill a Chuck Norris roundhouse kick: the dragon as he had already observed was a Void Drayk and last but not least the lion was a member of the long extinct Yali species as indicated by the two tusks that jutted forwards from either side of its jaws the tips glistening with venom. Even as Harry finished this thought the chimera lunged forwards jaws gaping, in what he knew was a futile attempt Harry whipped his arms upwards wrapping his fingers around the jaws of the Yali and Void Drayk heads while closing his eyes preparing to feel the fangs of the Quetzalcoatl head biting into his flesh. Instead Harry felt a feeling of horror from the chimera as it tried to stop itself from poisoning it's newly bonded master and then a powerful impact against his chest as the fangs stopped dead upon meeting his flesh unable to penetrate the now invulnerable skin made that way by the VMPs that it was now made up of. "Phew" the chimera said in a deep dark choclaty sort of voice "I was worried that I was gonna kill you and thus me for a second there."

"So you're a guy then?" Harry inquired.

"You ever heard a woman who sounds like this?" the chimera asked pointedly.

"No, what's your name?"

"Bartimaeus." The newly identified Bartimaeus rumbled impressively "Can we kill something now I got all worked up wanting to kill you but I don't want to anymore so is there anything else we can kill?" Bartimeaus asked hopefully attempting three winning smile and failing on all counts.

Feeling a sudden surge of bloodlust course through him in response to Bartimeaus's own desire for slaughter Harry suddenly thought of someone who had tormented him all his original life and an evil smile spread across his face "Yes Bartimaeus there is someone we can kill."

Dudley Dursley laughed stupidly along with the rest of his gang as he recalled how the young twelve year old they had beaten up had cried when they broke his arms and left him rolling in the gutter however their laughter was suddenly cut off when Piers Polkins was hoisted a foot off the ground by a hand holding his head while another grabbed the bottom of his feet and rotated him so he was horizontal before pushing and compressing him into a ball of matter with gunshot cracks as his spine was compressed and his other bones pulverized before it was absorbed into the figure. "Hello Duddums." A cruel mocking voice emanated from the figure as three synchronized growls gave a moments warning before some kind of dragon was the only word to describe it breathed a stream of dark energy onto Malcolm eating away at him erasing him like a pencil drawing until he simply didn't exist anymore. Simultaneously Gordon had his throat torn out by a lion with elaphantine tusks as a huge serpent with a feathered plume sank its half-a-foot long fangs into his arm and Dudley realized that all three monstrosities were in actuality one animal turning his head back towards the figure he saw that it had changed into a ten foot tall monster. Its teeth were now sharp and serrated its incisors we're unusually long Dudley could see leathery bat wings protruding from its back; its head had lengthened out into something resembling a wolf's; fur covered body and a line of spikes ran down its back starting inbetween its eyes running down between its shoulder blades and along the scaly tail that had sprouted from it. The tail ended in a long spike; its hands had morphed into claws like those of a werewolf its feet likewise and its eyed glowed a toxic green appearing to roil with flames while its pupils were slit like a snake's.

"Who are you?" Dudly asked in a trembling voice.

"I'm your cousin." and with that the creature lunged forwards it's jaws wrapping around Dudley's head as two claws on the end of its wings impaled his arms lifting him a foot off the ground as the creature claiming to be Dudley's cousin grabbed one of Dudley's legs in each of its hands before pulling in all directions ripping all the appendages off the torso in a spurt of blood which painted the pavement scarlet upon which they were all absorbed into the creature while tendrils unfurled from its torso and wrapped around the dismembered torso and it was likewise absorbed leaving only a pool of blood on the floor to tell that it had ever existed.

From the alleyway Sarah watched with a horrified satisfaction as the boys who had so badly injured her brother were destroyed in a horrific yet awe-inspiring display of magical power it's job done the creature transformed back into the figure it had originally which stood for a moment before it clutched its head and transformed into the recently deceased Dudley Dursley identical right down to the clothes it was wearing. The figure seemed to shift for a moment before it reasserted itself and transformed back into the original tall cloaked figure which spoke to itself in a voice that was markedly less malevolent than the one which it had used to address Dudley "Didn't know I could do that but its a handy power to have." so saying it vanished into the darkness of the shadows leaving Sarah staring at an empty alleyway.

**So there we have it Chapter 7 sorry it took so long but first as I said my program erased all my work then I had exams everyday for a week and it just got out of hand anyway I'm back bitches. Please review or PM me and to everyone who asked "Are you going to update your stories" I hope this answers your question.**


End file.
